You Want to Make a Memory
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: As Marty and John's lives settle down something happens to turn their world upside down.
1. Accidents Happen

1

Title: You Want to Make a Memory

Summary: As Marty and John's lives settle down something happens to turn their world upside down.

Chapter One: Accidents Happen

Marty smiled at her slowly growing stomach underneath her simple now snugly fitting red scoop neck long sleeved shirt as she left her office for home. It was hard to believe how much had changed in about a year and a half. She never thought she'd find love again after Patrick let alone end up pregnant but she couldn't be happier. It was only three days before Christmas and she was so excited about her and Cole having someone else to share it with. Putting her briefcase and a couple of patient files in the backseat, she smiled when she found her Christmas gift for John.

They had promised since it was officially their first Christmas together that they would buy each other only one big gift and the others which would be few would only be essentials. Opening the small black box she found the silver Tag Huer exclusive red face diver's watch, tracing the watch's face she only hoped that he liked it and wouldn't tell her it was too much even though she knew he would. Smiling once more Marty climbed into the front seat of her navy blue Ford Fusion and began the two and a half mile drive from Llanview Hospital to her apartment.

Turning on the radio she found Llanview's 24/7 Christmas station and expertly turned the dial enjoying the calm sounds of Nat King Cole singing the Christmas Song as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Good evening Llanview it's three days till Christmas so to aid you with your last minute shopping we've got a classic from Bing Crosby here's I'm Dreaming of A White Christmas." The announcer said over the air waves connecting all of Llanview's residents as they drove on the roads or listened at home or work.

Marty giggled softly when she felt the familiar soft thump of the baby's kicks against her womb and began rubbing her stomach absently as she slowed the car to approach a red light while murmuring softly, "You like the music baby? Mommy likes it too. Maybe if both of us are good, we can convince Daddy to let us play Christmas music until Christmas is over."

After taking a sip of her favorite honeyed tea Marty started her car again and glanced at the clock on her radio in the car it was almost 9:30, and she groaned knowing she would be in for a lecture when she got home from John. He hated that she was working late right now since she was pregnant and he had voiced that on several occasions. He even had the night watchman at the hospital call him if she wasn't on the road by 8:00.

Stretching for the cup again she grumbled to herself as its hot contents spilled out onto the floorboards. Shaking her head and muttering curse words to herself she tried to reach for the cup and keep her car straight on the road. Suddenly she felt her car veer off the now icy road from the snow that had suddenly began to fall sending a wave of panic through her pregnant body. Jerking the wheel she felt the car spin beyond her control seconds later she heard a loud crash and then everything went dark.


	2. Wrapping Gifts and Being Worried

1

Chapter Two: Wrapping Gifts and Being Worried

John smiled at Cole as they both tried to wrap Marty's Christmas presents, tired being the operative word.

"We are so bad at this." Cole laughed as he held up a present that had more tape than actual wrapping paper or so it seemed.

John nodded holding up a similarly wrapped gift, "Yeah I know."

"So did you get anything for my little brother or sister?"

John smiled wider at Cole at the mention of the baby he was having with Marty and walked over to one of the chairs in the dining room where his black suit jacket was hanging. Taking it off the chair he slipped his hand into one of the pockets in the lining and pulled out a small maroon box and handed it to Cole.

"Open it and tell me if you think Marty will like it even if it is for the kid."

Cole opened the box to find a small silver rattle inside with a green ribbon attached to the rod and asked, "Did this use to be yours?"

"Yeah it was. I remember how big you saying Marty was on traditions and that rattle's been in my family for a while. Mike had one too but my Mom's been waiting to pawn that off on me for years." John chuckled remembering how excited Eve had been that her oldest son had finally gotten his act together.

"My Mom will really like this. I think the baby will too." Cole replied thoughtfully.

John and Cole continued wrapping their gifts neither paying much attention to the time until Cole's eyes started getting droopy but since they only had a few left to wrap John agreed to let Cole share a cup of coffee with him even though Marty hated that he drank the stuff. Oh well what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and besides if she asked it was the kid's idea anyway.

When John came back from the kitchen he found Cole asleep on the couch covered in ribbon, tape, wrapping paper and he even had a bow stuck in his hair. Shaking his head as he laughed, he glanced up at the clock on the living room wall to see that it was a quarter after 10; Marty should have been home by now.

Confused he picked up his cell phone and dialed hers but it went straight to voice mail looking out the window he saw the snow was really coming down hard and got this strange feeling inside his stomach. Something was wrong and unable to shake it, and he dialed the station just to be sure his head wasn't playing tricks.

"Llanview P.D. this is officer Morris."

"Hey Morris it's McBain you guys wouldn't happen to have any road blocks set up near or around Llanview Hospital would you?"

"Yeah actually we do and the blotter says there's been an accident about three to four blocks away from the hospital."

John sighed running his fingers over his face and through his hair hoping his instincts were wrong and that Marty was just waiting out the storm somewhere.

Marcie paced frantically inside the hallway just outside the Intensive Care Unit. It had been more than hour since she and Michael had brought Marty into Llanview Hospital. She had found her hunched over her steering wheel unconscious. Her car was smashed beyond recognition and there was gasoline pouring from the tank on the rear of the driver's side. Michael's own safety hadn't been an issue as he worked quickly to get the mother of his niece or nephew out of the car. Two minutes later the whole thing burst into flames sending pink ash through the winter night sky.

Laying her in the back of his and Marcie's silver SUV Michael prayed that Marty could hold out long enough to make it to LH. Her breathing was shallow and there was visible bleeding on her right arm covering her with his brown camel mohair jacket he placed a call to Paige on his cell phone before heading out into the winter storm.

"Paige it's me." Michael said as soon as the other doctor answered her office phone.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Paige asked hearing the worry in his voice.

"I just found Marty Saybrooke unconscious there's been a car accident. I had to move her. The car was leaking gas. It's burning now. You should call someone to put it out. Marcie and I are on our way with her."

"Maybe you should wait for an ambulance . . . "

"There's no time." Michael insisted before ending the call.


	3. Sitting, Wishing, Waiting

1

Chapter Three: Sitting, Wishing, Waiting

John was still on hold with the station when his cell phone beeped alerting him that he had another call coming through, sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down to see that it was Marcie. What made him take her call was the 911 alert blaring by the familiar number. Telling the station he'd call them back he took her call wondering if she or Mike knew something about Marty.

"John, it's Marcie you need to get to Llanview Hospital right away. Marty's here Michael and I just brought her in there's been an accident."

John felt a feeling of dread go throughout his entire body as he dropped the phone out of his hand sending it down to the wooden floor with a hollow thud that echoed throughout the entire apartment. Quickly regaining his bearings he picked up the phone telling Marcie he'd be there as soon as he could. Grabbing his jacket off the chair, he looked over at Cole who was still sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

Cursing quietly to himself he knew he had to wake him up, he'd never forgive him if he didn't tell him what happened with Marty and the baby. Walking over to the couch he shook him as gently as he could but forceful enough that he would hopefully wake up in a timely manner.

"What's the matter?" Cole mumbled as his long eyelashes fluttered open revealing the same big chocolate eyes that his mother had.

"There's been an accident, Cole just outside the hospital. Marcie just called she and Mike found Marty unconscious slumped over her steering wheel they got her to the hospital."

Cole felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him and could only nod as John told him what happened to his Mom but it wasn't computing through his brain. Getting up off the couch it was like he was in slow motion he felt like he was reliving the day that his Mom had been taken hostage by the crazy Spencer Truman. As fast as his body would move he followed John out of his apartment and they drove to the hospital.

Marcie sat down on one of the small plastic chairs outside the ICU biting her lip as she worried for her brother-in-law and one of her favorite students. The sounds of the swinging doors that lead into the ICU hitting each other made her stand up and when she saw Michael walking out looking like something was really wrong all she could do was gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

"How bad is it Michael?" She asked softly wrapping her arm around her husband in a sign of support.

"Marty's still in surgery," Michael informed, "There is some internal bleeding and she's lost a lot of blood. They're waiting on the next of kin to get here to make some decisions."

"The next of kin? But that's Cole he's too young to make decisions like this. Is that bad Michael? Has it really come that far? What about John can't he do that? I mean he is the father of Marty's baby."

"Well to be honest," He retorted looking down at his hands unable to face his wife and the mother of his child, "It may come down to saving her life or the baby's and since John is the baby's father he'll have to make that decision should it come to that."

"Mike!" A deep forceful voice yelled as pounding footsteps echoed throughout the hospital as they came closer to them.

Marcie looked up to meet the anxious azure gaze of John while Cole's chocolate gaze who was standing next to him seemed to be devoid of any emotion. Unable to control the sniffle that rose within her and being a mother herself she quickly walked over to Cole and pulled him into a warm hug. Michael couldn't hear the hushed words being exchanged between his wife and Cole as he pulled his only brother into a hug but knew Marcie was trying her best to be there for him.

As Michael broke the hug between him and John he watched as his older brother slumped down in a near by chair tears forming behind his normally strong secure azure eyes. It stunned Michael to see John this way, looking completely broken and afraid but he knew the minute Cole focused on him that would all go away much like it had gone away when their father died and he needed him.

"She's gotta be all right Mike. I don't know how Cole's gonna take it," John laughed sardonically at his soft statement, "Hell I don't know how I'm gonna take it. Marty and this baby I love them so much; they're my life, them and Cole."

Michael only nodded and put his arm around his brother in a show of support knowing he would feel the same way about Marcie and Tommy if something like it this were to happen to them.

Paige walked out of the ICU to see John and Michael sitting in chairs while Marcie had Cole in a warm embrace. Taking a deep breath she gathered herself and walked over to the two brothers announcing in her most professional voice, "I have news on Marty."

Cole and Marcie quickly rushed over and Cole somehow managed to ask Paige, "How is she? How's my Mom?"

Suddenly Paige's job got about a million times harder when she looked into the large chocolate eyes of the teenage boy who suddenly seemed so small and so alone. John got up from his chair and pulled Cole against his side, wrapping him tightly against his body as if protecting him from the news Paige was about to give.


	4. Good News Bad News

1

Chapter Four: Good News Bad News

Paige looked back and forth between John and Cole as she began to feel sick to her stomach shaking it off she put on her best "doctor face" and cleared her throat.

"Marty has internal bleeding and a head injury. We are doing everything we can to protect the baby but it may come down to Marty or the baby. In this instance this is a decision left up to the father of the baby."

"Is it really that bad?" John managed his arm still firmly around Cole.

"I'm sorry to say that it is John."

John knew how badly Cole needed his mother and he couldn't help but think about himself and Mike when their father had died. Without Eve they would have been lost completely he couldn't do that to Cole.

"You can't let Marty die. She already has a son that can't lose her."

Paige nodded and beckoned Michael to follow her back into the ICU where they both continued prepping Marty for surgery and her MRI to check on her head injury which hopefully was just a mild concussion.

Two hours later Paige and Michael came out and told both John and Cole that Marty was all right and that they had even managed to save the baby but John could tell there was something more going on; something Michael didn't want him to know.

Slowly Marty could feel herself coming out of what felt like a heavy fog had settled over her brain. Her head hurt like hell and she wasn't sure where she was. Gingerly she raised her hand up to the side of her head and felt the softness and firmness of gauze. She began to get scared and nervous, why couldn't she figure out where she was and what happened?

All she knew was that it seemed like she was in an accident but was Cole with her? Was he okay? She had to know. After flagging down the nurse in her room she managed to ask her to get her son for her even with the tube down her throat. Fearing the worst she began to cry desperately hoping he was all right.

"Cole," Paige said gently, "Your Mom's asking for you so you can go on in if you want."

"Okay thanks Dr. Miller."

John and Michael both watched as Cole took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the ICU and into Marty's room. That sickening feeling John had earlier was growing in the pit of his stomach like a weed as he looked at Michael whom he knew had something to tell him.

"Spit it out Mike," John said forcefully making Michael turn around and face him, "Tell me what's going on."

Michael sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. He didn't know how to tell John that judging from the way Marty woke up after her surgery that she didn't remember anything, well almost anything. She was going to be in for a shocker when she found out she was pregnant by a man she almost certainly wouldn't recognize.

How was he supposed to tell his brother that if he walked into Marty's hospital room she wouldn't recognize him? The woman that he loved and the mother of his child wouldn't recognize him but Michael knew he had to tell John so he could prepare him for that seeing as that's what it would ultimately come down to.

"Just don't shoot the messenger all right?"

"I don't want to shoot anybody so just cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

"Marty and the baby are stable except . . . except when Paige and I were in her room when she woke up she asked for Cole and she was extremely afraid and disoriented. The baby didn't even cross her mind neither did you and she didn't recognize me or Paige. She had no idea where she was or what happened."

"Wait what? What are you telling me Mike she's got amnesia or something?"

"It's a possibility that it could be retro grade amnesia where she doesn't remember anything that happened before the accident but John she's been pregnant for months now. You guys have been together for over a year and she's known you for almost two. It's more likely that she has amnesia from her head injury. She may not remember you at all."

"So the good news is Marty and the baby are all right," John said trying to compute everything Michael was telling him, "But the bad news here is that she probably or excuse me it's more likely that she may not remember me at all? I just want to make sure that's what's going on here. So is that what's going on? The woman I love and the mother of my baby may not remember me?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying but there's a chance she will. People regain their memories all the time. Oh and Paige did an ultrasound on Marty before her surgery here's a picture in case you want it, the baby's a girl by the way."

John could only nod at his brother who handed him the ultrasound photo. He sat back down in one of the plastic chairs and stared at the ultrasound, at his daughter's picture and wondered just what the hell he was supposed to do with this.


	5. Facing Reality

1

Chapter Five: Facing Reality

Cole walked into his Mom's hospital room to see her lying in the bed with a bandage on her head and a cut on her arm, but at least she and the baby were all right. That's what was important.

"Hey, Mom." He whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he heard anything.

"Oh, Cole! You're all right! I thought something happened to you!" Marty shouted pulling her son tightly against her chest.

"Of course I'm fine," Cole said confused, "Why wouldn't I be fine? I wasn't in the car with you."

"You weren't? Well then where were you?"

"I was at home wrapping Christmas presents with John."

_John,_ Marty thought as she furrowed her brows together,_ Who's John?_

"John?"

Cole began scratching his head in confusion at the look on his Mom's face when he mentioned John's name. The familiar wide smile that usually was there at the mention of the detective was gone and in its place was pure confusion.

"Yeah, John McBain. You know 6ft 185 lbs., long brown hair, blue eyes, goatee. The man you're in love with. The man whose baby you're having."

Marty's head began to swirl rapidly as she listened to the words coming out of her son's mouth. Who was John? Apparently he was her boyfriend and apparently they were also having a baby, but why couldn't she remember?

Touching her stomach gently with her hands, she felt the familiarness of a baby bump and gasped. She was pregnant. Looking at all the monitors she was hooked up to she finally noticed the fetal monitor that was beating steadily.

"Mom, are you all right? Do you need a doctor?"

All Marty could do was stare at Cole while her head continued to swirl and she began to get dizzy from the confusion of it all, but she still couldn't escape the feeling in the back of her head that something was missing. Like someone else should be in the room right now. For the first time in a long time it wasn't Patrick she missed. Maybe it was this John person she missed.

"I'm going to get Dr. McBain or Dr. Miller. I'll be right back, Mom. Don't move or anything."

Cole left his Mom's hospital room to see John still sitting in one of the chairs looking at a picture in his hand.

"Hey, John have you seen Dr. Miller or Michael?"

"Mike was paged somewhere and I haven't seen Paige. Why? Is everything all right with Marty?"

"No, something's wrong. My Mom thought something happened to me that I was in the accident with her and when I told her I was home with you . . . It was like she didn't . . . "

"Know who I was." John finished Cole's statement for him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mike told me that when Marty woke up she was scared and disoriented. That she didn't mention the baby or me; just you. She didn't recognize him or Paige either. She's got amnesia or something."

"Are they sure? What if they're wrong?"

"You just saw her. Do you think so?"

Cole sighed defeated and shook his head slightly.

"I thought so."

"So what happens now, John? What are we supposed to do?"

"I wish I knew, kid, I wish I knew. See this is what people mean when they tell you to face reality. The reality we have to face is that Marty's not all right. That there's a lot she doesn't remember. We have to help her face that."


	6. We Meet Again

1

Chapter Six: We Meet Again

Cole and John were still sitting in the chairs when he noticed again the paper like thing John was holding in his hands and asked, "Hey, what's that in your hand?"

John sighed when he looked at the picture in his hands, "It's a picture of the baby. Mike said it was a girl. I can't really tell."

"Can I see?"

"Knock yourself out, kid."

Cole took the ultrasound picture from John and stared at the shape that clearly looked like a baby. He just wondered how Dr. McBain and Dr. Miller could tell she was a girl since he couldn't either. He couldn't believe he was getting a little sister in four and a half months.

"I think we should go show Mom. It might make her feel better."

"We?" John asked incredulously, "We are not going in there. Maybe you are but not me."

"Come on John just because my Mom doesn't remember now doesn't mean she won't ever remember. You_ have_ to come with me. I don't know how to do this by myself."

John simply grunted and got off the chair as he followed Cole into Marty's room all the while feeling his palms becoming sweaty and his heart beating rapidly out of control.

Marty looked away from the fetal monitor for the first time since Cole had left her room when she heard footsteps approaching her door, and she looked straight ahead at it until it opened. Cole walked in first and behind him was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen.

As she looked at the man she realized he fit the discription Cole had given her of the John person who was her boyfriend and the father of her baby. Cole just forgot to mention how handsome he was even if he appeared to have the weight of the world on his slumping shoulders.

John's intense azure eyes immediately connected with Marty's sparkling chocolate eyes, which is what always seemed to happen whenever they were in the same room. He didn't have to see her to know that she was there, he just knew she was and as soon as he would spot her their eyes would connect. It seemed some things just didn't change.

"Mom this is..." "John," Marty said testing the name out on her tongue, "I know you told me what he looked like earlier."

John stood by Marty's bedside awkwardly not knowing what he should do until he saw the bandage on her head. Grabbing a stool he sat down next to her bed and began to stroke the bandage back and forth, wishing he felt her smooth shiny brown hair instead of the gauze.

Marty let out a soft gasp at the feel of his hand on her face. It was a simple gesture from someone she couldn't remember yet it felt like she felt it a thousand times before. Looking up at John it was impossible for her not to get lost in those captivating intense azure eyes of his. Inside them she saw past the intermingling blues, greens and greys to see the love, pain and maybe even a little bit of hope up close was too much for her to handle and she began to cry.

"Hey, lady don't cry. I don't do well with criers." John joked hoping she'd smile.

Sure enough through the flooding tears Marty managed a small smile as she choked out, "Lady?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Paige said as she walked through the door, "But it's getting late and visiting hours have been over for a while now. It's time we let Marty and the baby get the rest they need."

John nodded at Paige and then turned back to Marty who was wiping her eyes. Taking her hands down from her face he wiped the last remnants of her tears himself, and kissed her head lingering more than normal.

Inhaling her familiar cherry blossom scent he committed everything in that moment to memory just in case. Pulling away his gaze lingered on her petal like full lips but he knew he couldn't go there. Sighing and running his fingers through his hair he walked out leaving Marty with Paige and Cole.


	7. Flashing Back

1

Chapter Seven: Flashing Back

Paige checked Marty's vitals and afterwards Cole said goodbye and John took him back to the apartment, driving the entire way in complete silence.

"Are you coming in?" Cole asked as they approached the door.

"Nah. I'll be back tomorrow for Christmas Eve since I can't let you spend it alone. Besides I don't feel like being alone anyway."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

John nodded and left the apartment building feeling completely empty inside as he drove to the Angel Square Motel. Upon walking inside his small room he divested himself of his clothing, and not bothering turning on the lights he simply climbed into bed for what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

Marty meanwhile was in her hospital bed slowly falling asleep do to the low dosage of pain meds they were giving her and she only hoped she could remember something about John.

_Marty walked into John's office at the Llanview Police Department carrying two cups of coffee and cinnamon rolls knowing him the case he was working on was driving him crazy. He most likely hadn't slept or eaten in days. She wasn't needy or anything but if this was the way she would have to spend time with her boyfriend it would have to do._

"_Knock, knock." _

_John looked up from the computer screen his eyes had been glued to for what seemed like forever to see Marty shutting the door behind her and carrying two cups of coffee and a paper sack from a bakery. Smiling at her he got up from his chair and took the cups of coffee from her as she sat down in the chair across from his desk._

"_Hey," He greeted sheepishly, "Sorry I haven't been around lately."_

"_It's all right. I guess I'll have to spend time with you at the station instead of at the park or at the movies or dinner," Marty says with a smile, "You know proper dates boyfriends take their girlfriends on."_

_John chuckled and shook his head as he sipped his coffee while Marty handed him a cinnamon roll wrapped in a napkin. Neither of the two said much as they enjoyed their breakfast but then again much never needed to be said between them anyway._

_He watched as she daintily sipped her coffee unable to take his eyes off of her lips. Deciding it had been too long since they kissed, he moved his chair back from his desk and helped Marty out of hers. Slowly he began moving his hands up and down her arms enjoying the silkiness of her skin. Then he tilted her chin upwards so they were eye level and she blushed crimson under his gaze._

_Finally he conquered the distance between them, blanketing her lips with his delicately at first. His tender assault then became intense within a matter of seconds. Gently he pried her mouth open with his tongue and soon her body's soft curves were pressed against his body's lean lines; a feeling both had missed._

Marty's eyes immediately flew open from the memory and her fingers gently touched her lips as if she could still feel the intensity of that kiss. The memory she remembered of the kiss began stirring feelings inside of her that she couldn't figure out. Her heart was beating rapidly and all her senses were heightened from a simple memory of a kiss.

Shaking it off she took deep breaths and managed to calm herself down. Slowly but surely she fell asleep again her mind still reeling from the memory of a kiss, but one that felt so real.

Back at the Angel Square Motel in room 334 John's hope for a dreamless sleep wasn't granted. All he could think or dream about was Marty.

_John sighed as he knocked on the wooden door whose lacquered name plate courtesy of Llanview Hospital read Dr. Margaret Saybrooke. He found himself spending a lot of time in her office lately. The feelings that were now swimming around in his head and his heart had changed drastically from when he had first met her._

_At first he couldn't stand her and practically resorted to begging to get her to stay out of his head. Then all of the sudden she had been taken hostage by Truman and things changed drastically. When he found himself getting close to her son, which was unexpected things changed more._

_Suddenly he found himself wanting to catch glimpses of her when she would stop by the station to drop off profiles. He was finding reasons to show up at her office here at the hospital. Well it all stopped now. He was sick of running around in circles in his head. He was going to step up and tell her how he felt._

_Marty stopped putting away her files when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal a seemingly calm and cool detective McBain. Flashing him her signature bright smile she opened the door wider for him to pass through and almost immediately his demeanor had changed. He was now pacing wildly about her office as if he was trying to decide whether to tell her something._

_She sat down on her office's comfortable leather couch, waiting patiently for him to say something as she watched him continuously pace. His pacing stopped and he walked over to the couch to sit on the other side while she turned to face him._

_As John stared into Marty's sparkling chocolate eyes, his mind became jumbled and suddenly telling her how he felt went out the window. His eyes then moved over her face as if memorizing every detail before they finally landed on her full petal like lips._

_He found his voice and all he could say was, "I want to kiss you."_

_Marty blushed demurely at John's surprising declaration of his feelings. Her insides were a jumble of nerves but instead of showing it she moved closer to him and winked saucily at him._

"_Many have wanted. Few have dared." She taunted pleasantly surprised at her own boldness._

"_I've always liked a good dare."_

_With that statement now spoken John's lips were firmly pressed against hers and immediately the kiss intensified. It was sweet, gentle and passionate everything a kiss should be._

John groaned at the memory as he rolled over in his bed and glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was 2:30 in the morning. On and off throughout the night he had slept, each time awoken by another memory of Marty. At the rate he was going he'd never sleep again.


	8. A Hospital Christmas Eve Part One

1

A/N: For this story's purpose I'm taking the liberty of writing Langston Wilde, Starr's best friend's back story.

Chapter Eight: A Hospital Christmas Eve Part One

Langston unzipped her black parka and fumbled through her black messenger bag as the elevator let her off the main floor of Llanview Hospital. Truth is the young 17 year old hated hospitals but she braved her disdain for them for her Mom, Savannah Wilde who was nearing the end of a two-year battle with breast cancer.

The holidays were always the worst for Langston because all she wanted to do was be normal and have a tree at home, but some wishes didn't come true no matter how many stars she wished on every night.

Shaking her head as if to empty it of such childhood dreams, she continued fumbling through her bag hoping to find her Mom's Christmas present. Instead she found herself bumping into a solid object that sent her backwards and falling to the hard linoleum floor.

Bracing herself for the impact she expected to feel she shut her eyes tightly, but was surprised when she felt nothing. Her eyes blinked open in surprise and she met the warm large chocolate eyes of one Cole Thornhart.

_What's he doing here, _she thought, _Shouldn't he be at home with his Mom and that cop guy?_

"You all right, Langston?" Cole asked as he steadied her, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She responded in her usual short tone, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He countered.

"I'm here visiting my Mom. She's sick so I spend Christmas Eve and Christmas here with her. Why are you here? Is your Mom making you volunteer or something?"

Cole didn't hear anything Langston said after she admitted her Mom was sick. He was finding it hard to wrap his head around the fact that she spent her Christmases and Christmas Eves here at the hospital instead of at home. He found it hard to believe until he remembered the position his Mom was in right now.

"Hello! Earth to Cole!" Langston yelled waving her hand in front of his face wildly.

"Uh, sorry. I just um spaced out when you told me your Mom was sick. I didn't think you were going to say that. So is she going to be all right?"

"No, she's not all right. She has breast cancer and the docs say it's pretty bad, but after two years you learn to deal," Langston said put off by his concern, "So like I said is your Mom making you volunteer? You know do something constructive over winter break or whatever?"

"No, my Mom's not making me volunteer. She um got into a car accident last night and she's still here, so here I am."

"Oh. I'm really sorry. Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure actually," Cole admitted, "I was hoping to talk to Dr. McBain or Dr. Miller before I went to see here but I'm not really sure I want to."

"For what it's worth I hope your Mom's okay. She seems like a nice lady."

Langston tucked a strand of her green hair extensions behind her ear and turned to walk away when Cole called out to her, "Hey Langston!"

"Yeah Cole?"

"Um listen after you uh visit your Mom would you come visit mine with me? I know it sounds really dumb but I really could use a friend right now."

"Okay."

Cole nodded as he watched her walk away until she disappeared around the corner. Running his fingers through his hair as he let out a nervous breath, he walked down the hallway to his Mom's room. Not sure if he was ready to go in yet he just hung out by the door watching the nurses and doctors passing by.

John looked at the small tree in his hand and the bag of ornaments in the other and wondered what the hell he was doing as the elevator let him off on the hospital's main floor. Marty had to practically hand cuff herself to him so he would help her and Cole decorate the Christmas tree in their apartment. Then there was what she decided to do to his office at the station, it was a regular Christmas wonderland in there as was his room at the Angel Square Motel.

Rounding the corner to her hospital room he saw Cole standing by the door and the look on his face had his heart in a vice grip. He knew what the teenager was thinking about as he stood there. He was thinking about all of the things Marty couldn't remember from Natalie, to the steroids, to Miles, running away with Starr; the list went on and on. John knew it was all tearing Cole up inside because it was tearing him up inside too.

"Hey, Cole." John greeted as he turned around. "Hey, John. What's in the bag?"

"Ornaments for the tree I bought. Your Mom may not remember anything as far as I'm concerned but I doubt her love of Christmas has changed."

Cole smiled as he remembered how much his Mom loved Christmas, "Yeah, I don't think so either."

"Are you gonna go inside?" John asked motioning to Marty's hospital room.

"Yeah, now that you're here, I think I'm ready to go inside."

John and Cole were about to walk in when Langston popped up next to Cole saying, "I guess we can all go in together."

When John noticed Langston, he arched a brow at Cole who replied, "Langston's here visiting her Mom so I figured she could come visit mine with me."

John nodded in understanding and opened the door so all three of them could walk through. When they walked in, they found that Marty was still asleep. John was the only one who noticed when she began to stir and then her eyes fluttered open, and as usual her eyes immediately connected with his own.

"Hi." She breathed stunned to see him in her room again.

"Hi." He repeated.

It was then that Marty noticed the teenage girl standing awkwardly by her son's side. She had long brown hair with green extensions running through it and had an affinity for black. Seeing as she couldn't remember anything she wondered if she was Cole's girlfriend.

Deciding not to put her foot in her mouth she asked, "Hey, Cole who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is my friend Langston Wilde we go to school together."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Langston."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Saybrooke." Langston said easily realizing they never officially met.

"I brought a tree that we could decorate if you want." John said showing Marty the small fern in the red planter's pot.

Smiling brightly at him she replied softly, "I'd love to."


	9. A Hospital Christmas Eve Part Two

1

Chapter Nine: A Hospital Christmas Eve Part Two

Marty sat up in her bed while John moved to the right side of her bed and Cole and Langston stood on the left. Once the small tree was placed in the center of the bed the foursome began to decorate it.

"This was really nice of you to do." Marty said looking up at John.

He simply shrugged nonchalantly saying, "It happens."

Cole's face broke out into a huge smile and he couldn't help the laughter that followed.

"What's so funny?" Langston questioned as she put a small red ball on a branch.

"John is what's so funny. The way he told her that doing nice things for her just happens, like it means nothing. He's always doing nice things for her," Cole explains, "Like bringing her coffee, cleaning up after himself when he stays at the apartment, not drinking milk out of the carton and he even leaves the toilet seat down."

At the last thing Cole had listed Langston burst into a fit of giggles as she playfully shoved Cole, "That was way too much info, Thornhart."

"But it's true." Cole countered with a shove of his own.

"Yeah, well no one else needs to that all right?" John expressed looking pointedly at Cole.

"Don't worry John I think your secret's safe," Marty giggled, "Right Langston?"

"Yeah, it's safe. I really don't think I'm going to be sharing that golden nugget of information with anyone anytime soon. Scouts' honor." She mused mimicking the Girl Scout's sign.

John watched Marty out of the corner of his eye as they continued decorating the tree, smiling at how happy and carefree she looked. It was almost as if everything was normal again even though in his heart he knew everything was far from normal. Sighing he wondered if everything would be normal again. Shaking it off he continued watching her and decorating the tree thankful for this small piece of normalcy at a time like this.

Langston meanwhile watched John as he watched Marty and she could tell that he wanted to be alone with her. Always up for playing matchmaker she elbowed Cole and whispered in a hushed tone, "I think we should leave them alone, don't you?"

Cole nodded saying, "You know what I'm thirsty. How about you guys finish up here while Langston and I go get some hot chocolate in the cafeteria. Do you guys want anything?"

"No, thanks, sweetheart I'm fine. John, do you want anything?"

John shook his head negatively as the two teenagers left the room knowing they did it on purpose. Turning back to Marty he noticed she had dropped the ball she was holding and that her hands were now moving around her rounded belly that was showing through her hospital gown.

"You all right?" He asked concern showing through his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt the baby kick but then it stopped. Oh! There it is! Here," She says taking his hand and placing it on her belly, "Do you feel that?"

John was about to say he felt nothing when he felt a soft thud after a gentle tap against his hand. Looking up at Marty whose chocolate eyes seemed to sparkle more than normal, the bright smile on her face and the fact that he felt his daughter kick all at once was too much for him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Marty was stunned to feel John's firm lips pressed against hers but nonetheless found herself responding to the kiss. It was natural, gentle and sweet everything a kiss should be. It wasn't like the kiss she previously had remembered from the night before but it was just as good and just as real.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon. I shouldn't have done that." John berated himself immediately after he pulled away from her.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't mind." Marty admitted shyly looking away from him.

"Yeah, I didn't mind much either."

Langston smiled as she sat across from Cole at the table in the cafeteria sipping hot chocolate. As she watched him and John help Marty decorate the tree, she could tell that he really cared about his Mom and she thought it was sweet.

"That was the best hospital Christmas Eve I've ever had." She replied thoughtfully smiling brightly.

"Glad I could help. I just wish that . . . " Cole stopped himself unsure of what to stay next.

Langston merely smiled and continued his thoughts for him, "You wish that your Mom wasn't in the hospital. I know what you mean, the feeling's mutual but she should be getting out soon right?"

"I don't know when exactly my Mom's going to be able to come home. I guess when Dr. McBain and Dr. Miller both say she and the baby are healthy she'll be able to, but I'm not really sure."

"Your Mom's having a baby?"

"Yeah, in about four and a half months I'll have a little sister and my Mom and John will have a daughter."

"Congratulations. I should get going though. My Grandma's probably wondering why I haven't come home yet since I hate hospitals and all. Thanks for letting me help you and your Mom and John decorate the tree. It was nice and I had fun."

"Yeah, it was nice and it was fun." Cole whispered to himself once Langston had left the table.

"Thank you for the tree and coming to visit. It was nice seeing a friendly face." Marty said smiling.

"It's no big deal. I'll be back tomorrow with Cole anyway since it's Christmas. See ya then Lady." John replied leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As John left her room Marty touched her lips gingerly and whispered, "Lady? Mmmm, I could get used to that."


	10. Christmas Day

1

Chapter Ten: Christmas Day

"So I see we're wide awake," Paige said as she walked into Marty's hospital room, "Merry Christmas, Marty."

"Thank you. You're Dr. Miller right?"

"Yes, I am."

"How will do we know each other?"

Paige sighed unsure of how to answer such a loaded question. Considering all that had happened between the two of them when Marty had said Spencer had been unfit to stand trial to the murder of Thomas McBain and so on and so on.

Deciding to go with the safe answer Paige replied, "We know each other fairly well. We're colleagues. You're a psychiatrist here at the hospital."

Marty nodded asking, "Okay so does that mean personally speaking I would ever confide in you?"

"Well it depends on what we would be talking about. Why? Have you remembered some things?"

"Yes, I have. John, my baby's father," Marty said still confused, "I remembered kissing him once and then last night he kissed me after he and my son came to help me decorate that small Christmas tree."

"Okay. So how did the kiss make you feel, Marty?"

"Good, too good. It made me want to remember everything and I can't and I'm just so frustrated. Is there any way you know of that might help me remember?"

"Hypnosis is a good diagnosis in your case and when you and the baby are deemed healthy enough to go home by Dr. McBain and myself we can set you up with a hypno-therapist and go from there. However, right now Marty you need to rest and just concentrate on getting healthy for yourself and the baby."

Marty nodded watching the blonde doctor leave after she had checked her vitals and the baby's, still wishing she would wake up tomorrow and this horrible nightmare would be over and she'd remember everything.

Cole woke up to loud constant knocking on the apartment door. Groaning he ran his fingers through his hair as he climbed out of bed before padding aimlessly toward the door. Opening it he found a smiling Langston on the other side holding a brightly wrapped package.

"Nice bed head, Thornhart." She joked pushing her way inside.

"It's like 8:30 in the morning on Christmas and you're awake. Why?"

"Well, since I wasn't sure when you were going to leave to spend Christmas with your Mom at the hospital I figured the early bird gets the worm and whatever, so here I am. Merry Christmas Cole."

Cole took the package and sat down on the couch while Langston opted for sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. After rubbing the final bits of sleep from his eyes he set out to open his Christmas present. Opening the package, he found a green number 5 Donovan McNabb Philadelphia Eagles jersey.

"Wow, Langston, this is awesome. Thank you."

"It's no big deal and don't worry about getting me anything. Giving me the best hospital Christmas Eve ever was enough, trust me. I don't get to do normal stuff like that, decorating the tree and all with my Mom sick like that."

"Hey um I'm going to go get dressed now since I'm awake, and we both know hospital food sucks so how about you come down to the diner with me for breakfast? I'm not really sure when John's going to the hospital to visit my Mom so after breakfast we can just head over or whatever if you want."

Langston nodded as she watched him walk away saying, "Sure."

John meanwhile sat on his couch in his motel room unmoving while staring at the small blue and white box in his hand. Opening it he took out the sterling silver round link bracelet complete with a silver heart lock charm engraved with the word Mom.

It was his big Christmas present for Marty and now he was wondering what to do with it while staring at it like it held all of the mysteries in the world. Sighing he got up from the couch and put the bracelet back in its box. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped the box into the pocket in the lining and left his motel room for the hospital.

Marty glanced up at the clock in her hospital room for the umpteenth time. It was already well after nine in the morning, actually now it was already a quarter after ten and neither Cole nor John had been by. She had hoped one or both of them would have already been here to wish her a merry Christmas.

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that after knowing John all of two days she was already wishing for him to come back. She wasn't even sure what his last name was. Then the door to her room opened and there he was walking through it and shutting it behind him in one motion.

"I guess wishes do come true." She whispered.

"Hey. I was sitting at home staring at this stupid thing," John says taking the box out of his jacket pocket, "And I figured what the hell it's Christmas and I bought it for you anyway so why don't you have it? So here I am with your Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Marty."

Marty gently untied the white silk ribbon and opened the box to see the bracelet complete with the heart charm engraved with the word Mom.

"It's beautiful, John, thank you. I wish I had something to give you though."

"Don't worry about it. I don't need anything. Besides you're okay and so is the baby, that's really all I need."

Marty bit her lip as she thought about what Paige had said earlier and the way she was feeling toward John. Literally she could feel the words turning in her head and before she could stop herself the words came out.

"This is going to sound strange and you don't have to if you don't want to but could you tell me about us? Please."


	11. All About Us

1

A/N: This chapter will have some adult content. Those who are offended look away and come back next chapter.

John stared at Marty unsure of how to answer her request. It was simple yet it was so complicated. She wanted to know about them. In about two and a half years of knowing her so much had changed since they first met when she walked into his hospital room saying she'd be his shrink because the hospital thought he needed one.

Taking her hand in his he secured the bracelet around her wrist saying, "What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure what I want to know. I just wish I could remember," Marty groaned in frustration. "Dr. Miller said that I shouldn't put so much pressure on myself to remember. She also said once the baby and I were cleared medically to go home that she would set me up with a hypno therapist and that I could try and remember that way."

John nodded as he stroked her wrist back and forth knowing how frustrated she felt because he was frustrated for her.

"Let's start with something easy for me to know," Marty suggested smiling, "So how about you tell me your last name? Since I don't know what that is."

John smiled back saying, "It's McBain. My name is Jonathan Thomas McBain; I was named after my Grandfather and my Dad."

"Your last name is Irish. My husband, Cole's father Patrick was Irish."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now that I know your last name I want you to tell me something else no one knows about you."

John sighed as he pondered Marty's questionThere wasn't much he told people about himself. In fact he confided in very few people over the years. The one person he told the most to was Caitlin and after she died he became more closed off than normal.

As he thought about her request some more, he became lost in a memory realizing she had asked him this once before.

_Cream and tan. The colors seemed to bleed into one another as the lovers lay entangled together on soft white cotton sheets. Marty ran her well-manicured finger nails up and down the smooth lightly hairy expanse of his muscled chest before they curled around his broad shoulders. It was the most exquisite torture he ever felt and he yearned for more._

_John trailed his lips lazily along her neck, coaxing forth sensuous coos, her nails digging deeper in response. He cringed momentarily before voicing a throaty moan of approval. He had no idea if she had drawn blood nor was it of any consequence to him._

_Expertly he dipped his head lower, devouring the sensuous curves of her breasts. Her skin was silky and flawless to the touch as tiny goose bumps made their appearance as he continued his descent to the triangle of hair that rested between her long legs._

_His mouth felt wickedly good against her hips, his tongue darting out to tease every nerve of her body to life. Then he was there, licking and lapping and twirling at her senses. She tasted so sweet; like the finest of honeys._

_After feeling Marty give into the pleasure she was feeling John stared at her from where he lay enjoying all the emotions play out across her face and in her beautiful sparkling chocolate orbs as they stared directly into his blue ones. Making sure she was completely satisfied he then trailed his lips back up the length of her body._

_Both of their lips were tinged crimson and as their tongues and mouths mated their bodies did the same._

_Marty sighed blissfully as she stroked the head of long sweat slicked dark-brown hair that rested against her breasts, sure that this was the only motion she was capable of at this place and time. Every inch of her body was on fire, all of her senses inundated by the most pleasurable, lovable and intense experience she was coming back from._

"_Tell me something no one else knows about you." She whispered._

_John raised his head from the soft comfort of his newly christened lover's breasts and propped himself on his left elbow so he could stare at her. In that moment of post coital bliss she had never looked more beautiful with her heavy lidded orbs still amerced in pleasure, her petal like lips red and full and in that moment he would have told her anything and everything._

_Without missing a beat he replied, "I can recite poetry."_

"John! John!" Marty shouted waiving her hand in his face as he came back to the present time.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about what you asked me."

"And?"

"And here's what no one else knows about me I can recite poetry."


	12. A Blossoming Friendship

1

A/N: Faithful reviewer Brit asked if this was going to be a romantic pairing of Langston and Cole and yes it is. I just wanted to see what it would be like to write them as a couple and I like it. However, I'm totally rooting for Sole on the show and Langston and Markko as well!

Chapter Twelve: A Blossoming Friendship

Langston beamed at Cole as they walked into the diner still laughing hysterically from the impromptu snowball fight they had outside. It was nice having someone to talk to over winter break since Starr was in Colorado or somewhere with her parents.

She was also glad things weren't weird between the two of them considering all of the things that had gone down between Cole and Starr who was still her best friend. Little did she know Cole was thinking the same thing.

"So what's going on with your Mom? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or anything. But um when we were decorating the tree and all she didn't seem to recognize me. I mean I know before that we had never officially met or whatever but it still felt really hinky."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When my Mom got into her car accident she apparently hit her head, and according to Dr. McBain and Dr. Miller she's got some kind of temporary memory loss," Cole explains, "She doesn't remember anything that's happened over the past two years. Even worse she doesn't remember John at all."

"Oh my God. Are you serious? He must be all torn up inside what with the baby on the way and all. You must be too." She whispered sympathy evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I am," Cole admitted, "John is too but we can't let Mom know. We're supposed to let her remember on her own. I just don't want to scare her with all the stuff that went down and all."

A smile broke out on Langston's face her brown eyes suddenly so alive as she wadded up a paper napkin. Tossing it at Cole she hit him square in the face and laughed, "God, Thornhart you're such a downer thank God you have me to lighten things up!"

"Oh please! You're the one that brought up my Mom," Cole accused paying Langston back by tossing his own rolled up napkin at her.

She returned the favor and soon they were pelting napkins at each other and turning their corner booth into a war zone just as a familiar face walked into the diner.

Eve McBain sighed as she hung up her cell phone after talking with her younger son Michael who had updated her on what was going on with Marty and her grandchild. She now felt even worse than she had when she got off the plane.

Looking around the diner, she spotted Marty's son Cole and a young girl she didn't recognize with dark brown hair throwing napkins at each other in a corner booth. Smiling solemnly at the young boy from her distance, she thought about how hard it must have been for him and Johnny, Marty not remembering anything from the past two years.

Walking over to Cole and his friend she realized just how much she needed to see a familiar face before going to the hospital.

Clearing her throat she said, "Hey, Cole you wouldn't mind if I joined you and your friend for breakfast would you?"

Cole instantly felt a warm and comforting feeling come over him when he heard the familiar strong yet soft voice of Eve McBain, John's Mom. Looking to his left, he smiled at the older woman whose presence always seemed to have a calming effect on him; like the Grandmother he never had.

Patting the seat next to him he said, "Of course we wouldn't mind. Mrs. McBain, this is my friend Langston Wilde. Langston, this is Eve McBain, John's Mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McBain."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Langston. You have such a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up kiddo? Michael has explained everything that's happened over the past couple of days to me." Eve informed wrapping an arm around Cole.

"I'm doing okay I guess. Just putting one foot in front of the other, you know."

"Well, after breakfast I'm going to visit Johnny who's probably already at the hospital with Marty and you're coming with me. And on the way there you're going to tell me how you're really handling this situation, young man. No more putting on a brave face or this one foot in front of the other horse puckey."

Cole shook his head knowing Eve could see right through him just like she could see right through her sons. The trio of Langston, Cole and Eve then enjoyed a nice breakfast together and Langston smiled more than Cole had ever seen her before. Eve of course had noticed how comfortable the two teenagers were with each other and also how easily the young girl had assimilated to her presence.

"I'm going to go," Langston said putting her fork on her plate, "I had a good time. It was really nice meeting you, Mrs. McBain."

As she stood up, she put on her black parka and began fishing through one of the pockets for her wallet to pay for her share when a warm hand stopped her as Eve said, "I don't think so Langston. Not this time. Cole and I can cover you. You can do the honors of paying next time."

"Next time?" Langston asked confused.

"I have a funny feeling they'll be a next time." Eve replied with an all knowing wink causing Langston's throat to turn crimson.

Cole watched as Langston left the diner and thought about what Eve said, about them having breakfast another time and a fluttery butterfly like feeling went through his body before landing in his stomach, which was turning upside down. Shaking his head as if to stop the feelings he was having he let Eve pay for the meal knowing it was useless to argue with her.

"So you like Langston, Eve?" Cole queried wrapping the red scarf she had knitted for him last Christmas around his neck.

"I do. She's got moxie and you know us Irish, we love our moxie. So you two are friends huh?" She asked nudging Cole in the shoulder.

"Just friends Eve, just friends. Besides we don't talk that much anyway. I mean she's still Starr's best friend and all. I'm just glad things aren't all weird between us, you know? But we're still just friends." He clarified again.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a blossoming friendship kiddo." Eve smiled tossing her shiny silver hair over her shoulder that was still mixed with the dark brown from her youth that both of her sons had inherited as they exited the diner together.


	13. Marty Meet Eve Part One

1

Chapter Thirteen: Marty Meet Eve Part One

"So John McBain can recite poetry huh?" Marty asked smiling widely.

"Yeah, I can. Don't ask me to do it now cause I won't." John replied with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't know what poems to ask you to recite anyway."

John nodded as he easily returned her wide smile with one of his own. He was about to say something when his cell phone began to buzz, taking the phone out of his pocket he flipped it open to find that Mike was calling him.

"I've got to take this. I'll be right back though."

Marty nodded as she watched John go and as he shut the door behind him she began feeling dizzy. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and another memory flashed in front of her.

_Marty stood in front of her walk in closet wondering what she should wear. Today was such a huge day for her, Cole and John since his Mom Eve was flying in from Atlantic City for her grandson Tommy's second birthday. The party was going to be in the park, so something light and breezy would work but what?_

_John walked into Marty's bedroom to find her still wearing his blue button down shirt from the night before as she stood in front of her closet pondering her many choices. Smiling he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his face against her neck._

"_John!" She shrieked, "You scared me!"_

"_Aww, come on it wasn't that big of a deal."_

"_John we have to get dressed." _

"_I'd love it if we got undressed." He whispered saucily._

"_John!"_

_That was the last word she got in. He had her now legs fully wrapped around him as he carried her to the bed. Her arms wound around his neck as their lips moved against the one another's voraciously. He lay her down on the soft comforter and began the next matter at hand; disrobing._

_John began undoing the buttons of the black and white pinstripe button down shirt he was wearing when he felt her hands slithering upwards. She was on her knees now keen to shed him of his clothing herself. Her fingers worked quickly and expertly until the crisp fabric was cast aside to reveal a perfectly honed muscular build._

_She ran her fingers gingerly over the many ridges down the center of his abs, tickling over the light trail of hair. There she had found it. Her heart was pounding with anticipation as she unfastened his belt and began unzipping his black slacks. He felt her shiver and gathered her hands in his own and kissed them softly._

_Now it was his turn. He made quick work of the buttons on his shirt that she wore. With that fabric now hanging on both sides and open he could witness for himself the beauty of what lay beneath._

_Unbeknownst to the lover's the doorbell had rung and Cole left the kitchen to greet whom he assumed would be John's Mom. Upon opening the door that's who was on the other side of the apartment's paneled door._

"_You must be John's Mom Eve," Cole greeted warmly allowing her to walk through the door, "I'm Marty's son Cole. It's nice to meet you."_

_Eve's calm and cool demeanor immediately dissipated when she locked eyes with the surprisingly polite and handsome teenager. Unable to contain her smile she greeted him back just as warmly, "Yes, I'm John's mother, Eve. It's so nice to finally meet you Cole. I cannot wait to meet your mother John talks about the two of you so often."_

_Cole nodded saying, "That's great. John talks about you a lot and my Mom's anxious to meet you too. My Mom and John are probably getting dressed I'll go see if they're ready."_

"_Of course I'm in no rush. Tell them to take their time."_

_As Cole walked down the hallway and reached his Mom's open bedroom door, John's lips were conducting their own exploration of Marty's body. They lingered languidly at her throat, at the cleft between her full breasts; thankful she wasn't wearing a bra. His mouth swept hungrily over her stomach before reaching the place he would come to rest inside._

"_Hey, John, Mom Eve's here . . . " The rest of his sentence died on his tongue once Cole realized what he could see from his vantage point in the doorway._

"_Oh my God!" He yelled loud enough for John and Marty to hear._

_When the two heard the scream Marty shrieked in embarrassment and tried desperately to cover herself while John cursed loudly and quickly redressed himself while Marty fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Telling Marty it would be all right he chastely kissed her on her forehead and as he left the bedroom John made sure to shut the door._

_When he walked out to the living room, he saw Cole sitting on the couch dumbfounded with his Mom and he felt like the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar._

_Eve looked up to see John as red as a fire truck with a sheepish smile gracing his face when he finally picked his head up from the floor to look at her directly. Then she put two and two together and realized what Cole had probably seen that caused him to run from his mother's bedroom and sit on the couch, completely unmoving now._

_Before she could say anything a beautiful woman in her mid thirties appeared by her son's side looking equally as flushed and sheepish if not more. She wore a simple violet sundress with a crossover bodice, a thin braid detailing in the spaghetti straps and the tie at her waist along with matching violet flip flops._

"_Marty, this is my Mom Eve. Mom, this is Marty my girlfriend." John said once he found his voice which was unusually high._

_Eve simply smiled as she tried to hold back her laughter, "It's nice to finally meet you Marty."_

"_It's nice to meet you too, Eve." Marty said softly not feeling brave enough to look the older woman in the eye._


	14. Marty Meet Eve Part Two

1

Chapter Fourteen: Marty Meet Eve Part Two

Marty's memory stopped right there and she could feel herself blushing just from the images she'd seen flashing before her eyes. Embarrassed she buried her head in her hands hoping it would stop the rush of blood flow to her cheeks and face but it didn't stop it only got worse.

Hearing the door click open she instinctively looked up and found John walking in with Cole and a silvery haired woman with the same caring, warm brown eyes as the one from her memory. Which meant that she was none other than Eve McBain and she was now standing in her hospital room.

Not sure of what to say considering she just remembered right before she met Eve the first time her son walked in on her and John having sex she looked straight ahead at Eve and managed to say, "Hi."

Eve returned the greeting warmly as she sat on the right side of Marty's bed, "Hello, Marty."

"Mom, this is John's Mom Eve." Cole introduced smiling.

Marty could only nod still unsure of how to handle this situation but Eve took charge saying sweetly as she patted Marty's hand, "Well I for one am glad that you and my grandbaby are all right. That was some horrible accident Michael said you got into."

That's when Eve noticed that Marty was still flushed concerned she reached over and pressed her left hand to Marty's forehead.

"You are all right, aren't you Marty? My you are flushed sweetheart and warm too. Cole, honey can you get a nurse to bring a wash cloth and some cold water," Eve deduced, "Some cold compresses should take care of this. I used to get unusually warm when I was pregnant with both Johnny and Michael also. That's probably all this is, but you can never be too careful."

Cole nodded at Eve as he left the room to find a nurse while John stayed and watched his Mom and Marty interact. In doing so he could tell that because of his mother's kindness and the look in Marty's sparkling chocolate eyes how badly she wanted to remember everything.

"You don't have to go through all of this trouble just for me, Mrs. McBain. I'm sure I'm fine." Marty said still not sure if she should call her Eve.

"Hogwash, Marty it's no trouble at all. Just because you don't remember me doesn't mean I don't remember me. I like you very much and taking care of you and my grandbaby is what I'm supposed to do. Just ask Johnny's brother Michael he'll tell you I fuss over Tommy and his wife Marcie all the time." Eve replied flashing Marty a gentle smile.

Cole returned with a nurse, wash cloth and basin filled with cold water. As the nurse began to dip the wash cloth in the water, Eve waived her off saying, she would take care of Marty herself. Gently she dabbed the wash cloth over Marty's face and then pressed her hand to her cheek when she was finished and found that Marty had indeed cooled down some.

"Tommy's Michael's son right?" Marty asked, "I met you when all of us were getting ready to go to his birthday party at the park didn't I?"

"You remember that?" John questioned his voice even keeled but in his blue eyes Marty could see a shining bit of hope that broke her heart since she couldn't remember anything else.

"Some of it," Marty chose to say leaving out the part about Cole walking in on her and John. Instead she said, "I remember being really nervous that I was going to meet Mrs. McBain."

"Well it seems like you certainly are getting on the right track, Marty because that is when I met you and your wonderful son. But I can tell you don't remember this if I've told you once I've told you at least a hundred million times, please honey call me Eve; Mrs. McBain makes me feel old. So you can go on and call me Eve, it'll make me feel better."

Marty nodded saying hurriedly, "I'm so sorry Mrs. McBain . . . I mean Eve. I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to call you. Not that I remember what I call you or what I'm not supposed to. I'm just really sorry."

Eve waived off Marty's faulty concerns saying, "Honey, don't you worry about trivial things like that right now. You've got nothing to be sorry for in my book. You need to concentrate on getting yourself and my beautiful grandbaby healthy. The rest will take care of itself. I'm sure of it."

Marty nodded hoping Eve was right and that her memories would take care of themselves; just at a faster pace. She really wanted to remember this great life she had seemed to create for herself.


	15. Going Home

1

Chapter Fifteen: Going Home

It was now two days later and Paige and Michael had finally said it was okay for Marty to go home. Marcie was picking her up since John was at the station and couldn't make it. Carrying a suitcase, makeup travel bag, Tommy and his diaper bag it was a wonder the petite red head could open the door to Marty's hospital room. But her happy and perky demeanor was in place as she and her son bounded inside.

"Good morning, Marty," Marcie greeted warmly, "I'm Marcie McBain Michael's wife and this cute little chubby tubby is Tommy. We're here to spring you from the hospital today. Tommy, say hi to Marty."

Tommy clapped his hands happily and smiled brightly at Marty showing all of his new teeth that had begun to come in and yelled, "Hi Marty!"

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetheart," Marcie said noticing Marty wince, "He's just going through a yelling phase right now. Tommy remember to be quiet."

"It's okay Marcie," Marty said her name feeling foreign on her tongue but it warmed something inside her heart, "I understand what you're going through. Cole went through a yelling phase too when he was a baby."

"Well he's going to be a good boy and stay quiet for now. Anyway I brought you a change of clothes and some makeup and your own shampoo from your apartment so you could shower before we take you home. John wanted to let you know that he would've been here but he got tied up at the station."

Marty nodded in understanding saying, "Um this is going to sound really awkward but um Marcie, are we friends?"

Marcie smiled brightly at Mary as she bounced Tommy on her hip, a smile Marty found contagious because she was smiling back at the bright and happy red head.

"Of course we're friends honey. I wouldn't be here if we weren't. I'm your son Cole's English teacher but you and me we're friends. I have to have someone to gossip with about my husband." Marcie replied happily as she giggled and winked.

A weight was visibly lifted off of Marty's shoulders as she said, "That's a relief. It makes me feel so much better about accepting the ride home from you knowing that we're friends and I'm not just some burden John pawned off on you because you're his sister-in-law."

"You could never be a burden to me Marty," Marcie said seriously offering the other woman a gentle hug. Upon pulling away Marcie then helped Marty out of bed urging, "Now go on and take a shower and go change. Tommy and I will be waiting for you when you're finished."

Marty took the suitcase and makeup travel bag from Marcie as she left the hospital room. Flagging down a nurse she asked if she could shower before she went home and the nurse pointed her in the direction of the locker room saying it would be fine if she showered there.

About a half an hour later Marty appeared in front of Tommy and Marcie wearing a simple pair of dark wash jeans, a lacy white tank top matched with an azalea pink cardigan and white eyelet ballet flats. The only makeup she wore was lip gloss and a bit of blush across the apples of her cheeks and her hair was pulled into a stylish low ponytail on the right side of her head.

Aside from a couple of stitches on her face you would have never known she had been in the hospital. Marcie then handed Marty a white pea coat along with a pink and white striped scarf and white gloves to help her bundle up for the cold.

"I could come up with you if you want." Marcie offered as they approached Marty's apartment building.

"Thank you, Marcie but I think I'm just going to go inside and take a nap. You know no matter how many maternity pillows they give you a hospital bed still sucks to sleep in."

"Okay. Well I'll call you when I get home just to make sure you've gotten settled okay. If you ever need to talk, I'm either at the highschool or at the park with Tommy and if I'm not there then I'm at home. Just call Michael he'll tell you where you can find me and if need be he'll give you directions to the house. We're number 5 on your phone's speed dial by the way."

That statement touched Marty's heart deeply and smiling gently at the younger woman she said, "Thank you, Marcie and I'll keep your offer to talk in mind. I'll also remember that you and Michael are speed dial number 5."

Marty then walked the unfamiliar stairs to her apartment which was numbered 213 according to Marcie, finding the key in her coat pocket she unlocked the door and opened it only to find John waiting on the couch for her.


	16. Here For You Part One

1

Chapter Sixteen: Here for You Part One

"John, hi I didn't know you were going to be here." Marty replied still stunned to see him sitting on her couch.

John got up from the couch saying, "Yeah, I didn't know I was going to be here either. I was going back to my place and I just sort of ended up here. I can go if you want."

"Your place? We don't live together?"

"No, we don't. We talked about it before . . . the accident but I uh I've got a key so don't stress over it."

Marty smacked her lips together in her usual reaction before moving past him to hang her coat, "You've got a key."

"If it makes you feel better, you've got a key to my place."

"I'd feel better if you stayed."

"You would?"

Marty shut her closet's door and turned around to face John, "Yes I would. You don't have to walk around on egg shells with me John. Don't you want everything to seem normal? I know I do."

John knew Marty pretty well and when he looked into her chocolate eyes he could see the tears threatening to spill over. He wrapped her in his arms as his hands moved up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Marty buried her head in his chest, inhaling his signature heady, masculine scent as she softly sniffled but never cried. Wiping her eyes she pulled back whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm just a mess. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Not that I'm even sure what the hell I want."

"Why don't you sleep on it? I'll be here when you wake up and if you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"But I'm not tired. I've been sleeping . . . " John pressed a finger to her lips to silence her as he said, "Don't argue. You and the baby need your rest to stay healthy. Your bedroom's down the hall and to your right."

"Fine I'll go. But I won't sleep."

John laughed as he shook his head while watching Marty walk down the hallway until she disappeared from his view. Deciding to make himself useful he headed into the kitchen to make her some tea when she woke up since she couldn't have coffee. Afterwards he'd check in on her to make sure she got settled okay.

Marty looked around her bedroom which was pretty spacious with a master bath attached and a walk in closet. All in all she found it very nice. Her bed which was in the center of the room was a deep walnut colored platform bed covered with soft white cotton sheets, a matching down comforter and lots of fluffy pillows. Definitely better than a hospital bed.

Opening one of her deep walnut dresser's drawers she found it was filled with nothing but black clothes that held the same masculine heady scent as John. Closing it quickly she whispered to herself, "He has a drawer. Interesting."

Opening another drawer she found her pajamas and began looking through them to decide which ones to wear. Deciding on a pair of candy striped colored pajama pants and a simple cotton candy pink T-shirt she changed and then climbed into bed.

John walked by Marty's bedroom door after he was done starting her tea and cracked the door open just a little and found her sound asleep like he knew she would be. Her silk curls were spilled all over the pillows creating a halo around her head and before he could stop himself he walked into the room the rest of the way.

Knowing how sound of a sleeper she was he took off his shoes, slacks and shirt leaving himself in his usual sleep wear of black tank top and boxers. Carefully he climbed into the bed next to her. With her in the hospital this was one of the things he'd missed most, the simple act of sleeping next to her. With his face buried in her hair and her body next to his.

Marty didn't notice John sneak into her room or her bed as her mind went from a gentle slumber to a jumble of restlessness. She was starting to remember something.

_Marty opened the door to her apartment revealing a tightly controlled bottle of anger otherwise known as Natalie Buchanan on the other side. Opening the door wider she sighed saying, "Come on in, Natalie. I take it this isn't a social call."_

"_I'm here about John." _

"_Well is he okay?"_

"_He's at home but he's not taking care of himself. He's not taking his pain medication because he wants to have a clear head." Natalie stated with the slightest tinge of malice in her voice._

"_Well shouldn't taking his pain medication be his decision?"_

"_It's not just that! When he found out, Spencer was holding you hostage he was ready to bolt to the hospital to save you," She yelled in frustration, "He's not supposed to leave his room! It's like he feels he owes you but he won't tell me why!"_

_Marty sighed, "You know I can't tell you anything. It's doctor/patient privileged."_

"_That's not why I'm here. I want you to stay away from John." _

John was slowly drifting asleep when he felt Marty begin to toss and turn next to him. Gently he shook her whispering, "Hey, hey lady wake up."

Marty's eyes flew open as she tried to make sense of what she remembered. Turning around her wild and wide-open chocolate eyes met John's concerned azure ones. Not knowing what else to do she flung herself into his arms.


	17. Here For You Part Two

1

Chapter Seventeen: Here for You Part Two

"Did you remember something?" John asked still holding Marty in his arms as he tried to calm her rapid breathing.

He could only hope that when she answered him it wasn't about Laurence or Truman. He wasn't ready to answer those questions any more than she was ready to hear those answers.

Marty pulled out of the embrace and nodded, "I was here at the apartment. There was a knock on the door and on the other side was a young red head with blue eyes. I think her name was Natalie."

John sighed knowing this was bound to come up but he bit his tongue and let Marty continue.

"We argued about you. She said you weren't taking your pain medication and that you had tried to save me when I was taken hostage by someone name Spencer at the hospital. She thought you owed me something but you wouldn't tell her why. And then she told me to stay away from you."

As Marty searched John's eyes for some kind of confirmation that he knew what she was talking about she couldn't help but ask, "Is Natalie your ex girlfriend?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a breath of forced air from his nostrils. Natalie wasn't one of his favorite subjects just because of all the pain and strife that had come from their relationship.

Marty scooted closer to John who had turned away from her and was now facing the wall. She wrapped her arms around his trim waist and rested her chin on his shoulder whispering, "You can tell me you know. I'm here for you. However, I can be."

In that simple statement combined with the feel of her all around him John wondered when it had become so easy for him to open up to her. For some reason it always seemed too easy for him to do so. With Caitlin it wasn't even this easy, which scared him a lot.

With Caitlin there was always push and pull. Sometimes he would do the pulling and she would do the pushing or vice versa but with Marty it was different. Their push and pull was full of playful banter and soothing touches and gentle promises vs. when he would push and pull with Caitlin ultimately it would lead to the fighting and more arguing much like it had with Natalie.

Inhaling her cherry blossom scent he answered easily, "Yeah, Natalie's my ex. She's the one that came before you actually."

"Oh. Is that why she told me to . . . " John quickly interrupted Marty replying, "No, that's not why she told you to stay away from me that day. We weren't a thing then, we were just patient and shrink. The hospital thought I needed one after I woke up from a really bad car accident."

"So why would she tell me to stay away from you?" Marty asked confusion apparent in her chocolate eyes.

"Because she thought you were one of our issues that made our relationship go sour, and maybe you were I don't know. But you didn't break us up or anything, Lady. It's nothing you've got to lose sleep over. No Natalie and I ended our relationship just fine on our own."

"For what it's worth and I'm sure it's not much considering I don't remember but I am sorry. Do you still talk to Natalie?"

"I run into her a few times around the station and around town but not much. Sometimes we see each other at Rodi's or Hollowed Grounds but it's no big thing. You and her however are surprisingly civil now," John replies with a sly smile, "Or at least that's what I hear. You're good friends with her Mom Vicki and her cousin Matthew's Mom, Nora Hanen the town's D.A."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about her hating me then."

"You told me that once before. You came into my office at the station after you guys had a run in somewhere when she heard that we were starting something. Don't worry about it. Natalie never really hated you anyway I think she just hated the way we ended things that's all."

Marty nodded as her chin bobbed up and down on his shoulder and that's when she realized he had snuck in her room and her bed while she was asleep.

Playfully shoving him she accused in a soft whisper, "You snuck in here while I was asleep. Does this mean you're going to stay?"

Throwing her own words back at her in a sexy whisper as his lips grazed her ear, John laid her down on the bed, "I'm here for you however I can be."


	18. The Feel Of You

1

Chapter Eighteen: The Feel of You

John woke up to the feel of a slight weight on his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and caught sight of Marty's sleeping form attached to his. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, his palms flat against her protruding belly while her back was gently pressed to his front.

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 3:30 in the afternoon, Cole would be home from school soon since today was his first day back after Christmas break. Deciding it would be best if he let Marty continue sleeping since she obviously needed it he tried to get up, to move away from her but he couldn't.

Laying back down he continued to quietly watch her sleep until she shifted in his arms. She was now almost laying on top of him since her face was buried in his neck and her arms were now loosely wrapped around his waist. He hadn't been this close to her since before the accident not knowing what to do he kept his body still, completely still as if he were rounding the corner to catch a perp.

Marty was too lost in her dream filled sleep to notice that she had moved on top of John and that her face nuzzling his neck and her little breathy moans in her sleep were driving him crazy. The nuzzling and the noises continued and before John could stop himself he let out the loud groan of pleasure he had been holding back just from the sheer closeness of her.

The sound of muttering curse words was followed when he felt Marty stir at the noise. For a second confusion shown in her eyes as she lifted her head but as soon as it was there it was gone. She simply smiled at him and laid her head back down on his chest while one of her hands gently began tracing shapes along the finely toned and honed muscled stomach, enjoying the feeling of the ridges contracting underneath her fingers.

John grasped her hand saying hoarsely, "Hey, lady you just got out of the hospital let's not get carried away."

Marty flushed crimson at his implication and with her head now buried in his chest she whispered, "Sorry."

John reached around her back and gently rolled her over so they were now pressed body to body and he could feel her baby bump against his stomach. Lifting her chin her deep eyes connected with his and he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Don't say you're sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Marty bit her lip unsure of how to respond. She wasn't necessarily sorry for what had happened moments before but for the accident. She was sorry she could only remember bits and pieces of such a wonderful life with such a wonderful man.

John's loving caresses had moved from her face to her neck and finally down her arm all the while leaving goose bumps in their wake. Slowly he brought her lips to his unable to resist the urge to do so. At first Marty became tense by the action but soon gave into the affection.

He had initiated the kiss but they both had set it on fire. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth and she instinctively let him in. Soon hands became tangled in hair and it didn't matter whose tongue was doing what to whom all that mattered was the pent up frustration and passion both were feeling.

"We have to stop." She moaned lost in the feeling of his lips and tongue.

"I know." John agreed as he slowly pulled away.

Marty who was still breathing heavily laid her head on John's chest as he gently rolled her over so they were now laying with her back to his front again. He knew that this was the better position for her right now with the baby and everything. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers wrapped around his, her smaller more delicate hands covering his larger and more masculine hands.

"This is nice." Marty whispered.

"What?"

"The feel of you. Just being with you like this. It's nice."

"The feeling's mutual." John whispered back.


	19. A Witness To A Bond

1

Chapter Nineteen: Witness to A Bond

It was a couple of hours later when John woke up again and this time slowly extracted himself from Marty's arms. As he climbed out of bed, he immediately noticed the chill he felt in doing so. It was the same chill he always felt when she would leave or he would leave her along with that constant nagging feeling of being empty.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but mumble, "You've got it bad McBain."

Walking over to the drawer she had designated him a while back he pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on. As he left her bedroom he left the door open a crack just in case she needed anything. Walking out into the living room he found Cole sitting at the coffee table his preferred place for doing his homework. He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard the sound of a pen hitting a nearby while followed by a frustrated groan alerted him. Turning back around John walked over to Cole and sat next to him on the floor.

"Look I don't do this a lot so take the offer while the getting's good. You wanna talk about whatever's bothering you?"

Cole looked over his shoulder at the man who in two and a half years had become like a father to him and weighed his options. He and John talked about everything from football to homework to girls. He should be able to talk to him about this, it was about a girl anyway.

"I'm not sure if I do." Cole admitted looking down at his feet.

"Well when you're sure I'm around. Marty decided that I was going to stay tonight."

John was about to get up when Cole stopped him saying, "I'm not sure exactly if I want to talk about it. However I think I should talk to someone about this and you're as good a person as any."

"All right go ahead, kid shoot."

"Okay so today was the first day back at school after Christmas break right? So I walk into my English class and there's Starr . . . " Cole stopped abruptly and scratched his head not sure how to articulate his thoughts.

"You're still running around in circles over her aren't you?" John guessed.

"See that's the thing I'm not. When I saw her sitting there, I didn't feel anything. You know like the urge to corner her and tell her not to give up on us. I just said hi and sat down. It was weird but what's even weirder is that I haven't thought about her once during Christmas break."

"Really? Are you sick?"

Cole chuckled as he playfully shoved John, "No, John I'm not sick."

His mood then turned serious and somber as he mused plainly, "I guess I'm finally over Starr after all this time but I don't how or when it happened. I'm so confused it's like one minute she was everything to me, I couldn't imagine life without her and the next minute she's not on my radar. How does something like that happen?"

A knowing smile crept over the detective's handsome features as he patted Cole on the back, "There's only one explanation for that and that is you've got your eye on someone else. Someone else has got you all tied up in knots and gotten your mind off of Starr."

Meanwhile Marty was finally waking up from her nap. Rubbing the final bits of slumber from her eyes she looked to her left but John was no where to be found. Confused she sat up and realized he must have left her in her room to continue sleeping peacefully. Pushing the covers away she got out of bed and padded out into the hallway as she got to the entrance of the living room she stopped.

Cole and John were on the floor sitting side by side talking about something. She wasn't sure what they were talking about since she couldn't lip read but she wasn't interested anyway she was more interested in their interaction. They were laughing and playfully shoving each other back and forth and every once in a while an elbow would be thrown in for good measure.

Not making her presence known she continued watching them until their conversation was over. Smiling she watched as it ended with John ruffling Cole's hair affectionately before they pounded fists.

Smiling even more as her hands caressed her growing belly she couldn't help but feel like she was a witness to a bond that she had seen many times before her accident between John and Cole. Seeing it now, up close and personal like this only made her feel more confident in John's abilities to be a good father to their little girl and God forbid if anything happened she knew Cole would be in good hands.


	20. Therapy Day Part One

1

Chapter Twenty: Therapy Day Part One

"Hey, Mom." Cole greeted as he poured himself a bowl of cereal while Marty meandered into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie." Marty mused absently kissing his head.

Walking over to the fridge she noticed the calendar had today's date December 30 circled in red and marked in John's chicken scratch therapy day. Today was her first session with Dr. Saunders the hypno-therapist Dr. Miller had recommended.

Sighing she ran her fingers through her hair wondering what was going to happen at the therapy session. Shaking her head as if to empty it of the nervous thoughts she was feeling she opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Don't worry about your therapy session, Mom," Cole says thoughtfully, "It's going to help you remember. You'll be fine."

Marty smiled at Cole as she pulled him into a warm embrace. Ruffling his hair she asked, "When did you become so wise, kiddo?"

"I'm your son so I must have gotten it from somewhere. Besides you always said that Dad was a pretty smart guy."

"Funny, Cole, very funny."

After finishing her milk and taking all of her prenatal vitamins John had laid out for her the night before she walked back to her bedroom but stopped in front of the door. John was standing in the middle of the room having just come out of the shower. A navy blue towel slung low on his well-defined hips.

This was probably by now a normal occurrence for both of them. Walking in when the other was dressing or undressing considering she was pregnant, but it wasn't normal for Marty anymore.

Unable to stop herself she let her eyes rove over his body. From his still wet dark brown hair to his chiseled jaw line, his well honed and toned muscled chest and abs; following the familiar ridges her hands had traced to nights before underneath his tank top.

Her eyes then followed the path of his fluid biceps moving effortlessly through his designated drawer to find clothes to wear and the strong muscles of his defined back that were moving as well and she swore as her eyes fluttered closed she could remember feeling the heated skin move beneath her seeking fingers.

As Marty felt the heat rise in her cheeks she tried to calm her racing pulse before she walked into the room. She then cleared her throat alerting John to her presence.

John heard the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat behind him and when he turned around he saw Marty walking into the room. Smiling at her he was about to say hello when he noticed how flushed she looked. Her cheeks were tinted a deep crimson that was slowly creeping down her swan like neck.

"Hey, lady you all right?" He asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine." Marty squeaked too entranced by the smell of fresh Irish Spring and a heady masculine scent all his own to muster much of a response.

John gently caressed her cheek, brushing her hair out of the way as he rested his cheek against hers trying to figure out if she was warm. With all the pregnancy books he was reading the pestering of Mike he was doing after Marty's accident he wasn't taking any chances with her or the baby. Then he remembered today was her first therapy session; she was nervous.

"Are you worried about the therapy session?"

A small nod followed by the quiet whisper of "Yes." Was all John needed to know gently he brought her body to his and wrapped her in his arms. He knew it wasn't much and that she probably wanted and needed words of encouragement but this was the best he could do.

"You'll be fine."

"You know Cole said the same thing earlier. I hope both of you are right. I'll just um be going and let you finish getting dressed. I-I can come back when you're finished."

As the words came out in a hurried rush of embarrassment, John realized it wasn't the therapy session that had Marty flustered. It was the fact that he was in her room in a towel. That was why she was red and a little warm. She didn't remember the day to day aspects of their lives.

Running his fingers through his hair he let out a breath of forced air through his nostrils and as Marty was about to leave he gently pulled her back to him saying, "If this is going to bother you how about we keep the door shut and knock from now on?"

"I can handle it, John. I just didn't expect to see you in a towel that's all. We're both adults here. I'll be fine." Marty said holding firm.

John held up his hands in defeat as a low chuckle escaped his throat, "Whatever you say lady."

The pair then dressed for the day John in his usual black attire while Marty looked considerably bright for the winter. She wore a red wrap style top that belted around her waist in a bow with dark wash jeans and red ballet flats.

The ride to Llanview Hospital was quite for both of them as they tried to think positively about Marty's first therapy session.


	21. Therapy Day Part Two

1

Chapter Twenty One: Therapy Day Part Two

As John and Marty approached the automated doors of the hospital, she grabbed his hand and linked it with hers while her other hand rested on her pregnant belly. Releasing a calming breath they walked through the doors both hoping, this hypno-therapy could help her remember.

"Hey, Johnny," Michael greeted his brother from the nurses' station. Turning to Marty he offered her the same warms smile saying, "Morning, Marty. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay I guess. You're Michael right?" Marty asked praying she got his name right.

"Yes, I am and I'm glad you're feeling better. It's good to see you up and about. Are you guys here for an ultrasound for the baby?"

"No, she's not," John said, "She's here to see the hypno shrink Paige told her about, Dr. Saunders or somethin."

"All right. I'll page him for you."

"Hypno shrink?" Marty asked incredulously once Michael walked away.

"Would you have preferred hypno quack?" John quipped his charming smile gracing his face.

"No, I wouldn't have preferred quack. I would have preferred therapist, thank you. If this Dr. Saunders helps me remember will he be a quack then?"

"I don't know, Marty. I think all shrinks are quacks."

Just then a middle-aged man about 6'3 with short greying hair hidden behind wire rimmed glasses wearing a grey suit with a maroon shirt and matching tie walked up to John and Marty.

"You must be Marty Saybrooke," He said with a smile, "I'm Tim Saunders the hypno-therapist Dr. Miller recommended for you."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Saunders. This is John McBain he's my . . . " Marty paused not sure how to paraphrase what John was to her exactly.

After leaving something in the air she gathered herself and with a highschool girl like smile reintroduce John to the doctor saying, "I'm sorry Dr. Saunders I'm just a little nervous. This is John McBain my boyfriend."

That word had never sounded better to John as he shook the doc's hand before turning to Marty, "I'm going to be back to pick you up when you're done, all right?"

Marty nodded and the pair shared a soft kiss which surprised and pleased them both.

"All right, Marty if you'll follow me into my office, we can begin the session whenever you're ready. And don't worry you've got nothing to be nervous about."

Marty followed Dr. Saunders into his office which was beautiful and homey feeling. Inside he had a large bay window with comfortable seating, a black leather chaise lounge, and his desk, bookcase and coffee table all looked to be made from the finest cherry wood. Taking off her red pea coat and black gloves Marty opted to sit on the bay window's seat thinking that's where she would be most comfortable.

"Okay, Marty here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to put you in a very relaxed state of mind. You can sit up or lie down it's up to you. As your eyes drift shut to the sound of my voice I want you to think about anyone or anything you want to remember," Dr. Saunders explains, "As you think about this person, people or things I'll ask you questions about what you see, how you feel and where you are. The session will be recorded and if you want we can play it back at the next session whenever that is scheduled for."

"Okay. I think I can do that. Do you think that this will help me remember? I really want to remember. I mean I can see that I have this great life here in Llanview with my son, John and this new baby coming. I just have so much to remember." Marty whispered.

"I'll help you anyway I can, Marty that's all I can promise. Now how about you get comfortable and we'll get started. All right?"

Marty nodded and laid down on the large bay window seat as she listened to the soothing quality of Dr. Saunders' voice while her eyes fluttered closed.


	22. John, Bo, and Langston

1

Chapter Twenty Two: John, Bo and Langston

John walked into the station after having dropped Marty off and telling Mike to call him once her appointment was over so he could go back and get her.

"Hey, John," Commissioner Bo Buchanan greets his best detective, "It's good to see you around here again. How are Marty and the baby?"

"Hey, Bo. It's good to be around again. Marty and the baby are healthy. We uh found out after the accident that we're having a girl."

"Well, that's wonderful. Congrats, John. You guys are gonna be great parents."

"Yeah, it is pretty great except there's just one small thing that's going on with Marty. I guess it's not small when you think about it, but um during the accident she hit her head," John explains, "And Mike told me that she's got some kind of temporary memory loss now. Like amnesia or something. She's been taking it really hard."

Bo was stunned by John's confession about Marty and patted his friend on the back, "Hey, don't let this worry you. Marty's tough, she's strong. If anyone can get past this, it's Marty. You guys will figure this out."

"Yeah, I hope so. She's going to some kind of hypnotizing head shrinker this Dr. Saunders guy to help her remember."

"You're afraid she'll remember everything that happened with Manning and Laurence aren't you?"

"I am," He admitted, "I mean it was pretty traumatic then and it's not going to get any less now. And then there's the baby. I just don't think I could lose her, not now, not after everything. I love Marty too much, Bo."

"You want some advice?"

"Don't you usually doll out the fatherly advice for Balsom?"

"Well since he's not around, I'll give it to you, John. After all my wisdom knows no bounds." Bo joked smiling before his mood turned serious. Clearing his throat he said, "Listen when Marty remembers she'll have you there to help her get through it. You won't lose her. She needs you as much as you need her. Marty's not going to abandon you, John she's not that kinda person. Just be honest with her and let her know you're in it for the long haul. It'll all work out. I know it will."

"Thanks, Bo."

"Anytime, John, anytime. And when that little girl is born you better be bringing her in here every day. She's going to be a looker you know." He replied with a wink.

John laughed as he shook his head while walking into his office he whispered to himself, "Yeah, my little girl's going to be something to see just like her Mom."

About a half an hour later while John was catching up on back end paper work, a knock on his office door alerted him, "Come on in." He called.

Langston sighed as she walked into the Llanview Police Station wondering what the hell she was doing there. She didn't know John McBain from Adam yet she was ready to spill her guts to him about something she'd **never** tell Starr in a million years, and Starr was her best friend.

_You're here now so it's too late to chicken out now,_ She reminded herself as she approached the door marked Lieutenant John McBain by a lacquered black name plate. Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly and waited for a response. Once she heard his deep voice call for her to go in, she turned the door knob and walked through the door.

"Hi." She said as he looked up from his paper work.

To say John was stunned to see Langston in his office was an understatement. They really didn't know each other at all so he wasn't sure what she was doing there. Sure, they had decorated the tree with Marty and Cole but they barely said two words to each other. What was she doing here?

"Hi," He said, "Uh you're Langston right?"

"Yeah, that's me Cole's friend. Um listen if you're busy," She said noticing all the paper work that cluttered his desk, "We can pretend like I was never here and just forget about it."

"What if I'm not busy?"

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to tell you why I'm here, huh? Not that I really know. It's just that um Cole he mentioned a couple times that you're really easy to talk to and I don't really have anyone else to talk to . . . So whaddya say? You up for talking to a teenage girl for a few minutes?"

John smiled wryly, "I can spare you a few minutes. Shut the door please. So Cole said I was easy to talk to huh?"

"Yeah, he did. Look what I'm about to tell you is something I don't **ever** plan on telling my best friend, which is really huge for me. And what I'm going to tell you is huge, really huge."

"Is it about Cole?"

Langston suddenly felt like the room's four walls were closing in on her as her cheeks burned crimson. How did he know she was here about Cole? What was this guy a mind reader?

"It might be." She mumbled under her breath her eyes downcast to the floor for fear he would be able to read them.

"It might be, huh," John mused leaning back in his chair, "It either is about Cole or it isn't. So which one is it Langston?"

"All right maybe I do want to talk about Cole. It's just everything is happening so fast. You know when he and Starr were all lovey dovey and all Romeo and Juliet and stuff we barely talked. The most we talked was when I tried to help them run away. Now it's all different and I'm confused."

"Do you like Cole? Is that what's different?"

"I guess. I mean we've gotten to know each other over winter break and all. Things have changed and I'm feeling things I've never felt before for anyone. I mean I didn't even really like him when he and Starr first met, you know? And now it's all different and I'm not sure if it's a good different or not."

"You know it's not a bad thing if you like him. Cole's a good kid and from what he says a smart gal like you should figure this kind of stuff out pretty quick."

"He talks about me?" Langston wondered nonchalantly but the flush in her cheeks gave her away.

"Yeah, he's mentioned you a couple times. He doesn't think about Starr the way he used to so he's got someone else on the brain. Just talk to him and see how it goes."

"Cole's right you are easy to talk to," Langston smiled as she turned to leave. Quickly she turned back around saying, "Um listen this conversation never happened. I was never here."

"Your secret's safe with me."

John shook his head as he watched the teenage girl leave his office wondering when the hell he became the expert on giving kids advice. First it was Cole now it was the girl he liked. What the hell was going on? Then he realized it all came back to Marty. It was Marty who encouraged him to be more open and now he felt more relaxed around other people, more apt to talk to them without shutting down.

Or maybe just maybe he had finally inherited the gift of gab from his Dad. Nah, Marty just helped him find talking to people easier. That was it.


	23. Marty and Natalie: Enemies No More

1Author's Note: OLTL spoilers state that Natalie will have a new guy named Evan. I'm going with that in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty Three: Marty and Natalie: Enemies No More

Marty left her first therapy session with Dr. Saunders feeling extremely frustrated. She spent two hours with him and was unable to recover a single memory, not a single one. Sighing she spotted John's brother Michael at the nurses' station and knew she was supposed to talk to him so he would call John to pick her up, but she decided not to and opted for getting some tea in the cafeteria instead.

After Marty had gotten her cup of tea, she was looking for a place to sit when she noticed the red head from her memory sitting at a table and talking animatedly with a handsome black-haired man she didn't recognize. Or maybe she just didn't remember him. Deciding to take a chance and talk to her she walked over to their table hoping she wouldn't make an idiot out of herself.

"Um hi Natalie I don't mean to interrupt but I was hoping we could talk?" Marty requested as easily as she could.

Natalie was sort of taken aback that the beautiful conservative brunette wanted to talk to her. Sure, they were civil now that Marty was with John and she was with Evan but they had rarely talked alone since they were fighting about John. They usually would always talk whenever one of them was with Vicki, or Nora or Jessica.

"Okay," Natalie relented sensing that Marty needed to talk to her about something. Turning to Evan she flashed him her patented beaming smile that reached her bright blue eyes saying, "Evan, could you please give Marty and I a second?"

"Sure, I can luv. I've got to make that phone call about the deal BE plans on closing with Chandler Enterprises anyway."

Marty watched curiously as Evan and Natalie shared a warm gentle kiss before he walked away. Sitting across from whom, she guessed to be her former nemesis she tried to appear as normal as possible.

"So what do you want to talk about, Marty?" Natalie asked deciding to break the ice first.

"Um I don't know if you heard but about three days before Christmas I was in a car accident," Marty says, "I lost control of my car on an icy road heading back home from the hospital."

"Oh my God! No, I hadn't heard about that. I was out of town visiting Evan's family in London for Christmas. Is the baby all right?"

"Yeah, the baby she's um she's fine. John and I we found out after the accident that we're having a little girl. Something else happened that night though. I guess I must have hit my head against the steering wheel or something and now I'm having trouble remembering a lot. When I woke up from surgery, I couldn't remember John at all."

Natalie sat there stunned and speechless regarding Marty's revelation. For some reason she felt as sympathetic for Marty as much as she felt sympathetic for John. Sympathy wasn't an emotion she thought she would ever feel for the beautiful widow she still in some small way felt resentful toward. Sure, she wasn't sure that she and Marty would ever be friends but she wasn't that cruel to wish something like this on the woman or John by extension. Even if she did hate the brunette across from her at some point.

"I'm really sorry, Marty. I really am. You have my deepest sympathies. You and John both. I just don't know what I could do if I could do something to help you."

"Maybe you could just clear something up for me okay?" When Natalie nodded her, head Marty continued and told Natalie about the memory she had recovered, "I remembered you coming to my apartment one day. We argued about John you thought he owed me something when he wanted to come rescue me from someone named Spencer, but he wouldn't tell you why. Then you told me to stay away from him and I told you to get out."

Natalie winced at the memory in question knowing it wasn't one of her finer moments. She shook it off replying, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Things back then were complicated for you and for me and for John. Hell, John and I were pretty complicated on our own, but it's not something you have to worry about now. It's been over for a while, back then it had been over for a while. I just couldn't see it or didn't want to."

"So it's over? I don't have to worry about it?" Marty asked skeptically while arching a perfectly shaped brow.

Natalie couldn't help but laugh at Marty's skepticism remembering how skeptical she had been of Marty's professional patient/shrink relationship with John. Offering the other woman a warm smile she also gently patted her hand that was on the table in a reassuring manner.

"Once upon a time I wouldn't have believed those words that just came out of my mouth either, but a lot of things have changed since that memory you remembered. I mean you and John are starting a family with this little girl that's going to be here soon. Actually you guys are expanding on an existing family since you him and Cole have been one for a while now. And as you can see I've moved on with Evan," Natalie musing her face lighting up at the mention of his name, "You and I aren't friends but I see a time somewhere when we could be. It won't be easy but we could tough it out. We have a lot of the same people we love in common after all. I mean there's John of course, but there's also my Uncle Bo, my Mom, Nora, my cousin Matthew and my sister Jessica and her baby daughter Bree."

"Wow. Um I had no idea how connected the two of us were. I'm glad that considering the circumstances that I won't have to worry about walking on egg shells around you if we were to run into each other. I just really needed that confirmation. Thank you, Natalie."

"It's not a big deal at all. I'm really glad that you and your little girl are all right. I mean John's experienced so much tragedy in his life I just couldn't imagine what losing you or the baby would do to him and to your son. John really loves Cole, he loves him as if he were his own you know? So you take care, Marty and take care of that little baby girl inside you too."

"I will." Marty assured nodding her head, "Thank you again Natalie. This was really important for me."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. Just don't tell anybody we were nice to each other okay? If you do, everyone will really think you hit your head." Natalie joked with a wink.

Marty smiled as she watched the young bouncy red head walk away realizing that just because she didn't remember anything today wasn't a total loss. At least she knew she didn't have any enemies to be on the look out for. And maybe just maybe she made a new friend.


	24. Preparing for Baby Girl McBain Part One

1

Chapter Twenty Four: Preparing for Baby Girl McBain Part One

John walked into the hospital to see Marty waiting for him in a chair. He hoped her therapy session went well and that she remembered more things.

"Hey." He greeted smoothly smiling at her.

"Hey." Marty repeated as she stood up.

"So how did it go? Did you remember anything else?"

Marty shook her head and John could see the disappointment in her eyes. Before she could confirm what he already knew he gently pulled her toward him and crashed his lips against hers. Slowly but surely Marty gave into the kiss realizing this is what she needed as she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Feel better?" John asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Much." She answered with a smile.

"I've got the rest of the day to do whatever you want. Is there anything you want to do?"

Marty pondered John's question and her thoughts immediately went to their baby. Had they started decorating the nursery yet? Was there even a room in the apartment they chose for the nursery?

"Have we started planning for the baby? Do we have a nursery picked out? I mean I know that four and a half months seems like a long way away, but it's really not. And babies take a lot of . . . "

John silenced her with another kiss and upon pulling away said, "Hey, lady let's slow your roll for a second. We haven't started decorating the nursery yet but we've got a space picked out. If you want, we can go back to the apartment and I can show you."

Marty nodded eagerly a wide smile on her face as she grasped John's hand in hers and guided him out into the parking lot of the hospital. Preparing for Cole's birth was one of her favorite things about being pregnant. It even brought her and Patrick closer together. Even with the uncertainty of her memory loss Marty could see the little girl inside of her bringing her and John and closer together.

The pair walked into the apartment and hung their coats in the near by closet. John then guided Marty down the hallway past her bedroom to a room a few doors away at the end of the hallway. Opening the door he let her walk in first and watched her as she walked around the room. He remembered how excited she had been about the prospect of their little girl or boy growing up in this room when they had picked it for the nursery.

Marty's head was going a million miles per second as she looked around the room. It was spacious enough for a crib, changing table and dresser not to mention it already had a closet in it. The large window inside provided a lot of natural light and a ceiling fan already hung from the ceiling so the room would be kept cool in the summers. It was the perfect room for a nursery except nothing was in it . . . yet.

"It's perfect." She mused smiling at John who still stood in the doorway too enthralled by her childlike excitement to move.

"That's what you said the first time. Now that you've seen the nursery what now?"

"Now we decorate." Marty proclaimed. "I'm sure I have nursery and baby magazines around here somewhere. I amassed quite the collection when I was pregnant with Cole you know?"

"Do I ever," John quipped dryly. "You've amassed quite the collection right now. They're all you ever read and you have this red pen that you keep with you when you read them. You circle everything you like and then you ask me what I think."

"And you say whatever you like is fine Marty, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm a guy. What do I know about nurseries?"

Marty shook her head, "You sound like Patrick did when I was pregnant with Cole and would ask him about Cole's nursery. Well guess what that stops here and now, Mister. I dragged Patrick around with me to help me decorate the nursery and you're going to help me too and you'll like it."

"Yes, ma'am." John mock saluted as they left the room, which earned him a playful shove.

John and Marty walked out into the living room where he showed her where she kept all of her nursery and baby magazines, which had amounted to more than two dozen. Carefully she spread them all around and they began looking through them with her trustee red pen as their companion. As Marty began looking through the magazines for cute nurseries for little girls, a thought occurred to her. Had she and John picked out a name for the baby?

"Hey, John?" She says. "Yeah?" He asks looking up from one of the magazines. "Do we have any names picked out for the baby?"

A knowing smile crept onto John's face as he got up and walked over to the book shelf. Pulling out a baby name book he walked back over to Marty and handed her a folded piece of paper from inside the book's front cover. "Here," He said, "We discussed names with Cole and these were the ones we liked. For both boys and girls."

Marty's heart swelled at the fact that they had included Cole in the naming of his sibling. It meant so much to her that John was so receptive of her son and that they really seemed like a family. Unfolding the piece of paper, she found a list of four names they each liked for a girl and a boy.

Girl Names

1. Ella Sofia

2. Maria Raye

3. Claudia Joy

4. Caitlin Eve

Boy Names

1. Ryan Patrick

2. William Connor

3. Andrew James

4. Nathan Cole

"They're all so beautiful," She whispered. "Have we picked one out yet?"

"No, not yet. We're still deciding but I'm sure we'll have a name for her soon."

"I want to decorate the nursery now, today. Cole will be home from school soon and I want us to do this together, all of us. I want us to feel like a family. I want to know what that feels like again."

John pulled Marty into a loving embrace, her head resting on his chest as he rubbed her arm soothingly. Kissing her head absently he stroked her hair, "We can do whatever you want. And if that's what you want, we'll do it."

"That's what I want."


	25. Preparing for Baby Girl McBain Part Two

1

Chapter Twenty Five: Preparing for Baby Girl McBain Part Two

Cole walked into the apartment thinking about Langston which is something he found himself doing a lot lately. Shaking his head he put his backpack down in its usual spot by the door. Walking further into the livingroom he found his Mom and John sitting on the floor her baby magazines scattered all around them.

"Hey, guys. Looking for nursery stuff again?"

"Yeah." John says. "Hey Cole can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure you can. I guess we can talk in the kitchen." Cole said confused.

"Listen. I know the last thing you want to do is go shopping for baby stuff with me and Marty but you're going to. It's something she wants us to do together you know like a family and stuff," John explained once they were alone. "I picked her up from her therapy session and she told me she didn't remember anything else. She spent two hours with that hypno quack and nothing. This is really important to your Mom all right?"

"She didn't remember anything at all?" Cole asked disappointed.

"No, she didn't."

Cole shook his head, "Hopefully decorating the nursery will cheer her up and if my being there helps then I'm in. You know I'll do anything for my Mom, John."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give you a head's up that's all."

"Is everything all right?" Marty asked once John and Cole walked back into the livingroom.

"Everything's fine, Mom you don't have to worry. I'll come help you and John pick out nursery stuff. After all if you want my little sister's nursery to be cool, you're going to need me anyway."

"Ah yes my son the king of all things cool." Marty mused giggling.

"That's right and don't you two forget it."

"How could we?" John quipped rolling his eyes. "You remind us every chance you get."

Marty followed John and Cole out of the apartment and the familiar feeling of family washed over her as they set out to decorate the newest addition's nursery.

Walking into Llanview's Pottery Barn John was reminded of the domesticity Marty continuously displayed and felt a little less overwhelmed. He remembered feeling tremendously uncomfortable in places like this when he and Caitlin were planning their wedding and when he had come here with Natalie looking for a baby gift for Tommy and a wedding gift for Jessica and Antonio's wedding. With Marty and Cole around everything just seemed to fit better and he felt more comfortable as he looked around.

"See anything you like?" John asked walking behind Marty who looked like she was in heaven.

"Yes. This is it, John, this white heirloom crib is where are little girl will sleep. And you know what's really great about this crib? We won't have to invest in a toddler bed or a full size bed when she gets older. This crib which is called the Madeline crib by the way," Marty informs. "It comes with a crib conversion kit, which helps you turn the crib into a toddler bed and a head board we can attach for when she's a teenager. And since it's white it will go with any color she decides to paint her room."

"Is this thing even sturdy? What about the mattress? Does it squeak?" Before Marty could answer any of John's numerous questions, he flagged down a sales person.

"My girlfriend is really sold on this crib for our little girl," He says. "And I'll admit it's a nice crib, but I've got a couple of questions. Is this thing sturdy? Does the mattress squeak? Is it waterproof? Hell, does thing even meet the safety requirements for a crib?"

The sales rep smiled politely at John while shooting Marty a sympathetic smile and assured John. "Sir, your girlfriend picked out an excellent crib for your little girl. The Madeline crib is our top seller and meets all the safety requirements for both the U.S. and Canada."

She then went on to explain all of the features of the crib to John and Marty. "The crib has a solid platform to support the mattress. So you won't have to worry about squeaks waking up your little girl in the middle of the night. The mattress platform also adjusts to three heights 13," 18" and 23." The simple guard rail can be managed with one hand or just a nudge of the knee. Also the clear plastic teething guard is added for protection and preserves the wood's beauty." She explained, "The Lullaby mattress, which the Madeline crib comes with by the way offers comfort and durability it's available in standard and supreme styles. Its triple laminated nylon cover resists tears and is completely waterproof, it also has reinforced seams and meets all safety regulations for a mattress of this quality and for the crib as well."

John nodded as he ran his fingers up and down the sides and along the railings, shaking it also just in case. "Does the crib pass inspection?" Marty mused unable to hold back a smile. "Yeah, it does." He replied smiling at her.

Next they moved onto what kind of bedding they wanted for the crib. Looking around Marty decided she liked the Floral Maltese and Cherry Blossom bumper and coverlet in forest green rather than pink. They also bought the matching Cherry Blossom sheets and pillow cases that featured blossoms, garden scenes and blue birds. The motif was inspired by traditional tuille patterns and was simply and sophisticated. Proving already that this little girl was just like her mother.

Cole walked over to John and Marty as they were continuing to gather more things for the nursery and gave them his approval. Looking around he spotted a beautiful soft pink blanket. Walking back over to them with the blanket in hand he said, "Hey Mom, John what do you guys think of this blanket? It's really soft. Babies are supposed to like soft things right?"

Marty smiled at Cole as she reached out for the blanket. Finding it to be very soft she assured him, "Your little sister is going to love this. It's perfect Cole, thank you."

As the day went on the newest addition to the McBain/ Saybrooke family had everything she needed for a beautiful nursery. Now all that was left to do was set everything up and paint so it would be ready for her arrival.

For the first time since Marty's accident which was almost a month ago she, Cole and John finally felt like a family again. For the first time neither of the trio was concentrating on what Marty would remember and what she wouldn't. They were all enjoying a familiar feeling, a feeling they had all missed desperately. They were basking in the moments as they thought of how welcome their daughter and sister respectively would be in the coming months. For the first time in their three lives everything was going right.


	26. All Is Fair in Love and War

1

Chapter Twenty Six: All Is Fair in Love and War

It was two days later and Cole was back in the Pottery Barn looking for something special for his little sister. Sure he had picked out the blanket but he wanted to give her something else, something that was just his, that he paid for with his own money as well. Scratching his head as he scoured the aisles he wondered why babies needed so much stuff anyway.

Langston tied the ribbon of her chocolate brown Pottery Barn smock around her waist before pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. Work really sucked sometimes but some things were just out of your hands. Walking around the store, she hoped to stay invisible, that no customers would need her help. At least not right now, not when her mind was on Cole.

Lately that was all she could think about, Cole, her best friends ex boyfriend. The ex boyfriend her best friend was still in love with. What kind of best friend did that make her? Hell what kind of person did that make her? A bad one on both counts she reasoned in her head. Knowing someone would probably come looking for her or would rat her out for slacking off she decided to make herself busy.

Walking down the aisle that held all of the baby toys she noticed the one person she hadn't been able to get out of her head. As she was about to make a hasty retreat she heard, "Langston? Langston is that you?"

_Too late,_ she _thought. You've been caught._

Turning around she plastered a smile on her face that too quickly became genuine when she stared into his kind brown eyes. "Hey, Cole." She said.

"You work here?"

"Yeah, I do. Is there something you need?"

A bright smile blossomed on Cole's face as he nodded. "Do I ever. I'm completely lost in here. I'm here looking for something special for my little sister. Something that's just from me with my own money and I have no clue what that is."

Langston smiled as her heart fluttered inside her chest. Cole was going to make such a great big brother. She could tell that he was already thrilled by the prospect of having a little sister. And that he would love her with everything inside of him. She wished someone would love her like that.

"Well hopefully I can help you figure out what that special something is. Let's have a look-see shall we?"

Unbeknownst to Langston and Cole the head cheerleader of the Llanview Lions cheerleading squad Britney Jennings was walking around the Pottery Barn also and had spotted them. Curious as to what a cute guy like Cole was doing with a freak like Langston minus her bestest, pal Starr she couldn't resist the chance to find out.

As she followed them, she couldn't help but notice the way Langston was looking at Cole. Her brown eyes seemed to light up and sparkle and she'd never heard the geek talk so much without that stupid scowl on her face. The most interesting part of watching them however was Cole seemed to genuinely enjoy Langston's company. He was laughing and that beautiful smile of his seemed permanently plastered on his handsome face.

"Okay so this guy right here," Langston says holding up a fluffy brown bear, "Is Barry the Bear. He's really soft and I'm sure your little sister would love him."

"Nah. I don't want to get her a bear. Too typical." Cole reasoned as he continued looking around. He then spotted a fluffy white lamb and he didn't know why, but the lamb seemed perfect for his little sister.

"What do you think of the lamb?" He wondered.

Langston smiled at the cute little lamb known as Lulu and said, "I think it's perfect. Her name is Lulu the Lamb and every little girl that comes in here falls in love with her. I know your little sister will too."

"Awesome." Cole conceded as he plucked the lamb from the shelf.

Britney continued watching them as they maneuvered their way to the cash register at the front of the store. Looking up she saw them walk under a ladder that had some clerk on it putting dishes up on a high shelf and the ladder began to wobble. Cole must have noticed too and quickly he pulled Langston out of the way before the ladder collapsed. In pulling her toward him they tripped over each other and became a gaggle of arms and legs.

The two teenagers were now nose to nose and neither could look away from the other's brown eyes. Cole had never noticed how beautiful Langston was and found himself unwilling to move away from her. Langston never knew how many shades of brown intermingled together to create the stunning chocolate eyes Cole had. Before they could stop themselves, their lips touched.

"Oh this is just too good to pass up," Britney whispered snapping the picture of them with her camera phone. "Wait until Starr sees what her best friend Langston has been up to."


	27. The Aftermath Part One

1

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Aftermath Part One

Langston woke up the next morning still thinking about the accidental kiss she had shared with Cole. It haunted her dreams so much from the previous evening she wasn't sure she slept at all. She couldn't believe she had betrayed Starr like that. She was her best friend in the world and she had kissed her ex boyfriend, the ex boyfriend she was still in love with.

Quickly she wiped a falling tear from her eye and hoped she wouldn't run into Cole today. All she had to do was avoid him and everything would be okay. Besides Starr wasn't supposed to be hanging around him anyway.

As she pulled her black lace stockings over her legs, she couldn't stop replaying that kiss in her mind. As much as she hated herself for doing it she still remembered and yearned for his lips against hers, his hands tangled in her hair and his body touching hers.

Cole thought about lying to his Mom and John and telling them there was a teacher in service day so he wouldn't have to go to school today as he laid in his bed waiting for his alarm clock to ring. He hadn't slept at all last night. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Langston and all he felt was the feel of her lips and her body.

He could still remember the way they tasted. Her lips like fresh spring strawberries. He knew when she had pulled away from him, the horror of the reality of what she had done was written all over her face. She couldn't have gotten away fast enough and he was sure she probably would never talk to him again. How could he convince her that it was just a kiss? A kiss they both wanted and that they weren't hurting Starr.

The ringing of his alarm clock signaled the beginning of a new day. Peeling the covers off his body, he walked over to his closet having no idea what kind of day he was in store for.

Britney happily pranced the halls of Llanview High looking for the favorite target of her wrath Starr Manning. The petite golden rod blonde with the soft doe eyes always got on her nerves. It was as if she didn't understand that Britney always got what she wanted. The school musical lead was supposed to be hers but because Mrs. McPain-In-The-Ass liked Starr better and had it out for her, she got it. And then there was the biggest coup of all, stealing Cole out from under her. Didn't the little emo freak understand that athletes only dated cheerleaders?

Today however was going to be so much fun. Nothing brightened the cheerleader's day like ruining Starr's. The look on her face was going to be priceless when she saw her BFF kissing the boy she loved. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity the bitch in Britney just couldn't pass up. Looking around she found Starr and Langston hanging out by the former's locker. Life just didn't get any better. This was like killing two birds with one stone. She could humiliate both of them now. Plastering a sweet as pie smile on her face she walked over to the double your pleasure freak show and said, "Hi, Starr. Hi, Langston. It's so good to see you again."

Langston rolled her eyes at the preppie girl remarking, "What do you want Britney? You haven't had your daily blood fix yet?"

"Whatever do you mean Langston? I'm merely saying hello to my fellow classmates."

"Save it Britney. You don't like us and we don't like you. So why don't you tell us what this is really about?" Starr asked exasperated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wish you guys would just give me a chance." She pouted as a warm smile appeared on her face. "I really don't hate you. Besides Starr I have something you might just want to see."

"Oh really," Langston challenged stepping in between Starr and Britney. "What is it another one of your videos of Starr's parents?"

A cunning smile broke out on Britney's face as she pushed Langston out of the way. Flipping open her cell phone, she revealed to Starr the picture she snapped of Langston and Cole kissing. Britney watched in pure pleasure as Starr's soft doe eyes became wider and her mouth fell open in shock and horror.

Turning to Langston she feigned innocence in her voice, smile and hazel eyes as she showed the other girl the same picture. "Does this look like Starr's parents to you Langston?"

Before Langston could answer Starr turned to her best friend and desperately pleaded with her. "Please tell me Langston that it's not true. That the picture isn't real that it's just another one of Britney's tricks. Tell me that you're not kissing Cole. You would never do something like that to me. You're my best friend. Please."

Langston's throat swelled up dry as tears welled up in her brown eyes and she wanted to lie. She wanted to tell Starr that the Queen of Mean was up to her nasty tricks again, but she couldn't. She couldn't find the words to explain herself and she couldn't lie. Not about something that was so painstakingly true.

"Is everything okay?" Cole asked walking up to the three girls that were congregated in front of his locker. Seeing Langston looking like a deer frozen in the head lights he asked, "Hey Langston are you all right? Starr is she okay?"

"Tell me Cole," Starr begs snatching Britney's phone from her and showing him the picture. "Please tell me that you're not really kissing my best friend. That you didn't just give up on me like you promised me you never would. Please tell me you wouldn't do something this cruel and hateful. That you would never hurt me this much."

Cole stood there much like Langston was standing there, wishing he could lie. Wishing he could tell Starr that she was right that he could never hurt her like he was and that he wasn't breaking his promise to her. However he couldn't lie to Starr, not about this; not about kissing Langston. It was true he had kissed her and he would kiss her again and again. The saddest part about all of this was he didn't regret it at all.

"I wish I could Starr but I can't." He admitted softly too ashamed to look her in the eye.

Starr felt her entire world crashing all around her. Sure she had been the one to end their relationship. She had given Cole up and told him they could never be together because of her Dad. But she never thought in a million years times infinity the boy she loved with all of her heart and soul could do something this cruel and mean. That he could shatter her heart into tiny little pieces but he had.

Turning around she faced her best friend, her confidant, the sister she never had and saw in her brown eyes that were welling up with tears all she needed to know. She saw guilt, hurt and sorrow but she herself felt nothing for the girl standing in front of her. Her soft doe eyes now blazed with an anger and a betrayal she never felt that surged through her body as she ran away from both of them, not wanting to see or talk to them ever again.

Britney meanwhile smiled in satisfaction as she watched Langston sink to the floor ready to cry. It was all in a day's work for Llanview High's biggest bitch. After this it was so obvious that Starr and Cole were finally over for real. They were no longer the school's biggest star crossed somethings, it was all over. There was no coming back from this and Britney couldn't have been happier. Life just always seemed to work out for her. A lesson Starr had finally learned the hard way.


	28. The Aftermath Part Two

1

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Aftermath Part Two

"She hates me," Langston sobbed. "She hates me. My best friend in the entire world hates me. I'm a horrible person. How could I hurt Starr like that?"

Cole sat down next to Langston and put two fingers under her chin making her look at him. The hurt and sadness in her brown eyes that were now red rimmed from crying pierced his heart so greatly he thought it might break. Carefully he pulled her into his arms her head now resting against his chest.

"You're not a horrible person, Langston and Starr doesn't hate you. She could never hate you. You're her best friend."

"Stop okay! Just stop it!" Langston yelled pushing out of Cole's embrace. She moved further away from him pulling her knees up to her chest and shot him a dark look. Where did he get off telling her that she wasn't horrible? And that Starr didn't or couldn't hate her?

"I didn't ask you to sit there and lie to me, Thornhart! I am horrible. How can you sit there and say I'm not when you saw the way Starr ran out of here like that? She couldn't look at me. You're only kidding yourself if you say I'm not," Langston whispers. "Because I am horrible. I totally just betrayed my best friend ever. The sister I never had."

Cole shook his head and scooted closer to Langston who flinched when he tried to touch her. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair roughly. Why couldn't Langston see that he wanted to kiss her? That the only thing he regretted was the way Starr found out.

"No you know what I wish you would stop, Wilde! I kissed you okay! We kissed, as in you and me! And I know that kiss wasn't just one sided! You felt what I felt!" Cole then lowered his voice to a whisper, "You wanted it and you liked it Langston. That's why you're so down on yourself because you liked it. I feel bad that Starr had to find out like this too."

"She once meant everything to me too, you know? I never wanted to hurt her like that, ever. And if it wasn't for Britney she wouldn't have been hurt as bad. She'll always have a special place in my heart but I'm over her. You're the one I want. I don't feel bad about kissing you. I could never feel bad about something that felt so good." He admitted shyly a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You don't feel bad about kissing me because it felt good?" Langston whispered the same shy blush creeping up her own cheeks.

"Did I stutter?" Cole asked huskily his breath warming her cheeks even more.

Langston shook her head negatively and moved deeper into the warmth his open arms offered. Now it was just the two of them, their aforementioned trio down to two and she clung to him tightly not wanting to let go.

Meanwhile Starr had run home in tears and confessed everything that had happened to her mother. Blair Cramer subsequently was now on a mission, her blood boiling over in anger as she drove to Marty's apartment. There was no way in hell that bitch and her heartless son were going to get away with breaking Starr's heart. Not while she still had a pulse.

Marty woke up to the sound of fierce rapid knocking on her apartment's door. Looking at John's side of the bed, she found it empty. In his body's place was a folded piece of white paper. Opening it, she read a simple note that said

_Marty, I had to go into the sation early. Bo called and said Nora wanted to prep me for testimony on a case. I'll see you and Cole for dinner._

_Love you, J._

Smiling to herself she folded the note back up and climbed out of bed when the knocking became even more insistent. Then she heard the familiar Southern twang of Blair Cramer yell, "Marty you better open this door right now! If you don't, I'm gonna knock it down!"

Sighing she wondered what Blair could possibly want at this hour of the morning. Then she realized she hadn't seen or heard from Blair since she woke up from her accident. It appeared that things hadn't changed much between them since her return to Llanview. Opening the door the brunette got ready to do battle with her blonde nemesis something that never seemed to change.

"So you finally got your revenge on Todd didn't you Marty? It wasn't enough that you said Spencer wasn't fit to stand trial. No you had to go a step further and have your son break his daughter's heart." Blair sneered bullying her way into Marty's apartment. "That's right you raised your son to hate Todd as much as you do. You just can't let go of the past can you? Your heartless son broke my daughter's heart and I know you put him up to it. Cause that's just the kind of person you are Marty Saybrooke, a heartless bitch! I have no idea what John McBain could see in you."

Marty's mind was racing a million miles per second as she tried to digest everything Blair was telling her. Cole and Blair and Todd's daughter Starr were dating? Who was Spencer?

"Well go on and say something. Defend yourself and your son like you two walk on water like you always do. You think you're so much better than Todd, Marty but you're not. And Cole broke Starr's heart into a million pieces. What do you think Todd's gonna do when he finds out? He already tried to kill him once. What's to stop him from doing it again after this?"

"Todd tried to kill Cole?" Marty whispered shock evident in her voice and on her beautiful wide features.

Blair looked at Marty who appeared like she had been told this for the first time and became just as confused as Marty. Before the blonde could respond John walked into the open door of the apartment looking through his pockets and asked as he looked up at Marty, "Hey Marty you haven't seen my keys around here have you?"

Looking to Marty's left he saw Blair standing there and knew that he had definitely walked in on something. He then noticed that Marty was breathing rapidly and was turning peaked and pale. Walking over to her he gently grasped her arm asking, "Hey lady you're all right aren't you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure." Marty stuttered still stunned by Blair's ranting. "Blair um she said that Cole hurt Starr. And that Todd that Todd had tried to kill Cole once before. John, what is she talking about?"

John turned to Blair and with as much force as he could muster told her. "Get out, Blair. I mean it get out."

Blair remained indignant and ignored John's request. Standing firm in her spot, she told him. "No, John I am not going anywhere. Not until Marty here ends up telling me what the hell kind of game she and her son were playing with my baby girl's heart. Cole sold Starr out he claimed to love her with everything he had and then he goes and kisses her best friend. Just like that he turned on a dime. What kind of boy does that?"

John then grabbed Blair by the arm as tightly as he could and shoved her out the door telling her lowly, "When I told you to get out I meant get out."

Slamming the door in front of her as she tumbled backwards John turned to Marty who looked at him pleadingly with her big chocolate eyes and he knew what she was about to say.

"Tell me John, please tell me what Blair was talking about."


	29. Revelations and Complications

1

Chapter Twenty Nine: Revelations and Complications

John looked at Marty and sighed wondering how he was going to tell her all of the things that had happened. Everything she wanted to know, everything she couldn't remember. It was times like these he wished none of it had ever happened.

"John please tell me what Blair was talking about. I need to know." She whispered.

The desperation in her large chocolate eyes resonated with him to the depths of his soul. And he knew he had no choice but to tell her everything. Walking over to her he brought her to the couch and Bo's wise words began ringing in his head. _You won't lose Marty, John. She won't abandon you. She's not that kind of person. Just be honest._

"What exactly did Blair tell you?"

"She came barreling in here harping about how I finally got my revenge on Todd that I couldn't let go of the past. She also said it wasn't enough for me that I said Spencer wasn't fit to stand trial but that I had to come up with a plan for Cole to hurt Starr as well," Marty said struggling not to cry. "Then she said that um that Todd had tried to kill Cole once before and now that he was going to find out that Cole broke Starr's heart what was he going to do to him now."

John nodded remembering that day at the bus station when he and Marty got there just in time to stop Manning from choking the life out of Cole. That was also the day that Starr and Cole had tried to runaway.

"What happened with Todd and Cole John? Do you know?"

"Yeah, I know. See Starr and Cole they met at this party and they didn't know who their parents were. They didn't know that Manning had raped you. Cole was on the football team then and had taken some steroids. He and Starr ended up in a room together and things got pretty hot." John explained. "Then she wanted to cool things off and in a roid rage Cole started throwing furniture around and it really scared her. The police were called and we arrested Cole. You came down to the station and that's when they found out what happened between you and Manning."

Marty nodded her head as she put two and two together. "And Todd and Blair and I didn't want them seeing each other because of everything that happened. So they probably started sneaking around like teenagers often do."

"Yeah, they did. Anyway they came up with this plan to runaway together. You had found a letter here in the apartment from Cole telling you that he was running away with Starr. You came down to the station and got me to help you look for them. Manning found them first and by the time we got there he was just about to choke the life out of Cole."

"Oh my God." Marty gasped in horror. "Nothing else happened after that right?"

"No. Starr and Cole said their goodbyes back at the station that same day. Manning won't hurt Cole. I can guarantee that. He finally got what he wanted all along Starr won't have anything to do with Cole after all of this."

"You're probably right. I just can't believe all of that happened." She shook her head and then remembered Blair telling her that she diagnosed someone named Spencer as unfit to stand trial. Turning to John she took a deep breath and asked, "John, do you know who Spencer is?"

Out of all the questions Marty was going to ask him that was the one he desperately wanted to avoid. For his own peace of mind. However he knew in this situation it was virtually impossible. That he couldn't avoid it no matter how much he wanted to. He wished he could lie but as he looked into her chocolate eyes he saw all the trust and faith in the world directed at him. He didn't have the stomach or the kind of conscience to carry that level of guilt around. Besides Marty deserved better than that anyway.

"Spencer Truman." John couldn't help the disgust and the loathing that was evident in his voice as he said his name. "Was the man who killed my father when I was kid. I didn't know it was him until a couple years back."

Marty scooted closer to John on the couch and wrapped her arms around him, sensing how hard this was for him. John relished in the touch of the safe haven her arms created for him. It was something that he knew he would never get enough of.

"He was a piece of work, Truman, a maniac. He did a lot of horrible things to a lot of people in this town. Namely Manning. He and Blair had a thing for a while, which really stuck in Manning's craw. Blair was pregnant with Manning's baby when the three of them got into it on the roof of the hospital. In the struggle with Truman he accidently pushed her off the roof, causing her to miscarry the baby."

Taking a deep breath as Marty rubbed his back in a sooth motion John continued. "Then Truman sunk his hooks into Jack, Blair and Todd's son and told him that he was actually his father and not Todd. The kid was so young and so duped he actually believed him. He then framed Todd for the murder of Margaret Cochran and her unborn baby."

"Manning was this close to being executed for the murders too." John says to indicate a space with his index finger and thumb that was barely an inch apart. "But I found out that Margaret was actually alive and staying in Thailand and I brought her to the execution chamber just in time for Truman to revive Manning."

"Blair um had ended up in the hospital with some kind of heart infection and it was looking pretty bad for her. So the maniac decides to marry her in the hospital and in his little ceremony." John spat, "He tried to rape her but before he could someone stabbed him with a pair of scissors over and over killing him in the process."

Marty's head was swirling in a million different dizzying directions as flashes of different images flashed in front of her at lightening speed. None of them made sense as she struggled to process everything John had told her about Spencer Truman. Then she remembered what Blair had said about her diagnosing that he was unfit to stand trial. How could she have given that diagnosis? The man had clearly destroyed plenty of lives here in Llanview.

She pulled away from John as she felt the living room's four walls closing in on her. Struggling to stand up she immediately fell back down onto the couch when she felt a pang in her stomach. Wincing loudly with her face contorted in pain she reached for John. "John, the baby. Something's wrong with the baby."

Panic and fear surged through the normally calm man's body as he quickly pulled Marty off the couch and gently tried to guide her to the door. The pain was too much for Marty to handle and she let go of John's hand. And she fell to the floor clutching her stomach as she let out one last gasp of pain before everything went black around her.


	30. Lives Hanging in The Balance

1

Chapter Thirty: Lives Hanging in The Balance

Cole smiled at Langston as they exited the front entrance of Llanview High holding hands. It was a bittersweet day for both teens since neither of them knew if Starr would ever forgive them. But they had taken the leap and found each other and could see nothing but happiness on the horizon for them.

"Today really hasn't been all that bad, has it?" Cole wondered showing her their linked hands.

Langston's brown eyes twinkled with happiness as she nodded her head in agreement. "No, it really hasn't."

"So you wanna head over to the diner? Get something to eat maybe? Or we could just hang out at the coffee shop?"

"Let's go to the coffee shop and then we can hang out in Angel's Square." Langston says, "Cristian Vega is supposed to be unveiling his latest masterpiece there or something today. Hopefully we won't miss it."

"Sounds good to me."

As Langston turned in the direction toward Cole's car in the parking lot, he stopped her. Now that she was facing him, he cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly captured her lips with his. The kiss was deepening just as the unwanted melody of his cell phone began ringing from deep inside the pocket of his jeans.

Rolling his eyes he pulled it out and answered it in an exasperated tone. "Hello?"

"Marty's in labor and there are complications." John rattled over the phone. "Just get here as soon as you can. It's not looking good."

Langston watched as Cole's face became decidedly pale and his hand shook slightly as he shut his phone. Putting an arm around him she rubbed his shoulder absently. "Hey what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"

"It was John. He um said that my Mom's in labor and that there are complications. It's not good. We have to get to the hospital."

"Oh my God!" She gasped. Quickly grabbing Cole's hand she lead them to his car and quickly the two teens sped off to Llanview Hospital.

Cole followed Langston up the hallway both of them running as fast as their legs would carry them. His hand grasped hers tightly as they wove past nameless nurses and doctors they couldn't bother to acknowledge. As they turned the corner, they could see assorted members of whom Cole considered his family sitting single file in a row of chairs. Jessica Buchanan-Brennan looked pale and listless as she rested her head on her husband Nash's shoulder, who held their daughter Bree close to his chest. Marcie was hunched over gently rocking Tommy in a calming matter. Bo sat off to the end, Matthew and Nora tucked in close to him. John stood off to the side, vacantly staring at a closed operating room door.

"How's my Mom?" Cole asked Vicki Davidson quietly as she rejoined the group. The editor of the Banner looked tired and worried, clearly anxious about something. "Where is my Mom Mrs. Davidson?"

Vicki looked from Cole to Langston shaking her head slightly. "Sweetheart your Mom lost a lot of blood before the ambulance ever made it here." She explained in her gentle motherly tone. "They're going to have to deliver the baby via C-section. Marty was unconscious before she ever went into surgery."

"Have they told you anything?" Langston wondered searching the older woman's kind blue eyes for any indication on the state of Cole's mother.

"No one has come out yet. Dr. Winters Marty's OB is in surgery with her along with Paige Miller and Michael McBain is on stand by in case anything goes wrong. Marty has the best surgical team Llanview Hospital has to offer." Vicki promised.

Looking around the room Cole's gaze shifted to John. The man who was a father to him looked like he would jump out of his skin at any moment. Walking up next to him, he searched for the right words to say. When it became clear to the teen and the adult there were no words they just pulled each other into a silent hug. Eventually they both pulled away sheepishly wiping tears with the back of their hands.

"How are you holding up?" John asked Cole. "You get here okay?"

"Yeah, I got here okay. Langston she um drove me. As far as holding up I think I'm holding up about as well as you are." Looking down at his feet as he scuffed them across the floor before looking back up at John Cole whispered, "I'm really worried about my Mom and the baby."

Just then Michael ran past, stethoscope thrown over his shoulder. "Jolene Marty Saybrooke is coding!" He yells to a nurse. "I need you to assist in her now! Call Dr. Bennet to get him down here and then scrub in!"

"What's wrong with Marty Mike?" John demanded stopping his brother in his tracks.

"Dr. Bennet is on his way down to discuss the options with you and Cole." Michael explains, "Until then you need to wait here. Only one person will be allowed in the room with Marty. I'll leave that up to you to decide."

As quickly as Michael had appeared in front of John he was gone. Rushing back into the operating room that held his brother's girlfriend and baby.

"Are you going inside John?" Cole asked softly. John shook his head. "No, I'm not. You are. As much as I love Marty and our baby in there, she would want you in there with her. You're her son and that means more to her than anything in the world."

"Has a decision been made as to who gets to observe the surgery?" Michael asked popping his head out of the OR. "Cole's going in. It's what Marty would want."

Cole quickly followed Michael inside as he was prepared to observe the surgery. It was unusual that a family member got to observe another family member's surgery but all normal rules and regulations went out the window for this case.

Natalie and Evan rushed into Llanview Hospital to see almost everyone; they loved gathered together waiting on the news of the lovely psychiatrist Marty Saybrooke's diagnosis. Natalie's blue eyes darted around the room looking for John. When they rested on her ex-boyfriend, her heart literally broke. He looked broken, haggard, worn and utterly alone standing the furthest away from anyone.

Walking away from Evan, she walked over to John in the deserted part of the waiting room. She knew he knew she was there and waited for him to say something to her but he never did. "John?"

"Not now, Nat. Please not now." He pleaded through his tears. His entire body shook with sobs from the top of his head to the bottom of the soles of his feet. "I can't do this now."

Natalie was stunned to see John like this. In all the years she's known him he never cried like this before. She also knew that he never loved her like he loved Marty and this baby. In this moment she knew that he had finally put Caitlin behind him and his heart was now fully open. Open enough to accommodate the beautiful widow, her son and the little girl they had created together.

Thinking on her feet the red head did the only thing she could do. Wrapping her arms around him John could feel Natalie's chin bump against his shoulder as she nodded her head.

"Yes you can John." She pledged. "Yes you can. You can do this because you love Marty, you love Cole and you love that baby. You can do this for them."


	31. A Life Altering Decision

1

Chapter Thirty One: A Life Altering Decision

John stood alone at the window, watching Marty sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. She looked angelic with her chocolate ringlets framing her face, and eyelids framed by long full eyelashes hid her sparkling chocolate eyes and wide smile. The gentle rise and fall of every breath reminded him that while she was alive she was far from being with everyone she loved.

"Wake up." He pleaded silently. "Wake up and tell me what you want me to do. It's almost time for the doctors to make a decision. We need you here. Cole and me we need you here. I can't do this without you."

Dr. Winters, Paige and Michael had come in immediately after the surgery happy to report that they had managed to stop the contractions for now. It was likely the medication would only last a few hours giving John just enough time to make a decision considering Cole at just 17 was too young to make a decision of this magnitude.

Cole was in with the surgeons now getting the same spiel John had gotten a few moments earlier. John could hear Cole break down as he heard the grim news while clinging to Langston like a lifeline. He couldn't lose his Mom. He just couldn't. Not after he lost his Dad.

"Penny for your thoughts John." Natalie announced as she slipped into the room behind him. "I know that this must be hard for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really." John said giving her his standard answer. Sighing he moved away from Natalie and sat in the plastic chair by Marty's bed. Pulling her limp hand in his he traced his fingers over her knuckles. He was talking to Natalie but looking at Marty as he said, "I need to make this choice with only her voice in my head. I can't listen to everyone else tell me what's best for her."

A silent sob crept into his voice as he continued. "Cole's trusting me to do what's right for his Mom and Marty's trusting me to do what's right for her kids. They're what I need to think about right now."

Natalie nodded in understanding wrapping her arms around his torso she whispered, "Everyone out there that's here for Marty is here for you too. We're here for you if you need us."

Leaving behind something in the air she took a deep breath saying, "I'm here if you need me." With that the red head disappeared out of the room leaving John alone to listen to the steady beat of Marty's heart monitor and the baby's fetal monitor.

John kissed Marty's head reveling in the feel of inhaling her cherry blossom scent. After pulling away he brushed back some of her hair and stroked her cheek. "Listen. Lady don't go anywhere okay? I'll be right back."

He left her hospital room and found himself alone standing in front of Llanview's busy nursery. His forehead leaned against the cool glass, his eyes eagerly watching the tiny babies. Only there standing alone could he admit how badly he wanted to be a father and only there standing alone could he really admit it wasn't going to happen. Despite his own selfish wants and needs John was going to put Cole first. For the past 17 years he had his mother more importantly for the past five years Marty was all he had. John knew that feeling all too well and he couldn't let himself voluntarily take Marty away. Hell he knew that wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't lose her either. He just had to trust God that he would make the right decision.

Michael walked down the hallway to find John standing at the nursery looking at all the babies. Sighing he remembered when he found Marty after her accident around Christmas time. He thought his brother looked bad then but seeing him now . . . Michael shook his head and knew that he never wanted to have to make a decision like this in regards to Marcie.

Walking up to him he stayed silent watching his brother as he watched a little girl in her pink blanket and cap wriggle and cries out for someone to pick her up. And he knew what John was thinking, that she could be his little girl the little girl he might never have.

"Johnny." He whispered. "The meds are starting to wear off. It's almost time to make a decision. Have you made one yet?"

John nodded and with one last look at the little girl in the far corner of the nursery he knew what he had to do. He knew there was only one decision to make.


	32. The Right Man

1

Chapter Thirty Two: The Right Man

John and Cole listened intently as Michael explained to them the exact details of what would be a very complicated surgical procedure. They tried to focus on the words to comprehend what they meant for the future of their mother and girlfriend respectively along with everyone else she loved. Cole's left knee bounced nervously as he held onto Langston's hand loosely. While John had Natalie's hand in a vice grip. For everyone involved it was just a strange place to be.

Breaking contact with Natalie John suddenly blurted out. "I want to see Marty before she goes in. I need to see her. I need to see that she's going to be okay."

"I can't promise anything." Michael confessed his head hanging low. "The surgery has its dangers and all of you need to be prepared if something might happen. Per John's instructions Marty's life will be put first unless she is able to consciously and coherently make a decision of her own free will."

"I hope it won't come to that but I want everyone informed on what we're facing. We have the best surgical team in place. And I will do everything I can to bring Marty back."

Nodding slightly John didn't say anything before hugged Cole close to his body. "I'll be right back." He said low enough for only him to hear. Then he headed in the direction of Marty's room.

"Hey lady." He whispered sitting at her bedside in the lone plastic chair in the room. Picking up her hand he couldn't help but notice the mass of wires and tubes attached to her pale arm. He was glad Cole didn't have to see Marty like this. He was having enough trouble as it was. He could only imagine how hard this would be for her son. "Well I wanted to be the one to tell you what I decided. I hope you'll understand. I know you would always put Cole first that his safety and well-being mean more to you than anything else. That's what I'm trying to do here. I told Mike to save you first. Cole needs his mother and I know you need him too."

"I also want you to know that I need you. That as much as I want this baby, I need you. I can't lose you Marty." Pressing a kiss to her palm he held her hand to his cheek like she had done so many times before as he continued. "I gotta go so they can take you in. So I'm going to ask you this one more time. If you don't this if you hate my decision tell me now. We had to make a choice for you since you couldn't make one for yourself. You're the strongest person I know Marty so I need you to come back now. Come back to me and tell me what you want."

John hated himself for begging her like this without her able to answer him. He'd give anything to take her place a true declaration of undying and unyielding love. Gazing down at her he waited for her petal like lips to form a reply to his plea. When one didn't come, he whispered a final goodbye and a true declaration of love. "I'll always love you, Marty Saybrooke."

"John?"

He spun around his hand immediately dropping from the doorknob. Her voice was barely audible so hoarse he could barely make out the two syllables of his name. Still, as he stared at her wide-eyed relief consumed him. "Marty!" He cried quickly making his way across the room. He gently began stroking her cheek and running his fingers over her chocolate ringlets that spilled over her pillow. "You're awake. I should go get Mike."

"In a second." She implored. "I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"I heard everything." Marty replied. "I don't want to lose our baby either but you're right. I would never let anything happen to Cole. However, I wouldn't let anything happen to you either. I couldn't let him lose you John. Not after everything you've become to him. I need you as much as you need me. I couldn't choose to lose you either. I just wanted to tell you that you made the right choice."

John looked at her almost perplexed by her confession that Cole couldn't lose him. She smiled a faint version of her bright wide smile as her limp hand managed to caress his cheek slowly. "You were the right person to make this decision. You're the right man I always wanted Cole to have in his life after Patrick."

Slowly the back up anaesthesia was kicking in as Marty's hand fell from John's face to her side and she whispered weakly. "You're the right man I wanted after Patrick. You're just the right man, John. I love you."

Quickly as John watched Marty's eyes close slowly he pressed the call button above her bed. Calling a nurse loudly Jolene must have heard the urgency in his voice because she was there within seconds Michael nipping at her heels. "She told me that I made the right choice." John rambled clearly shaken by what happened. Michael just nodded not knowing how to respond. He listened to the rest of his brother's story before dismissing him back to the waiting room. It was time for Marty to go in.

As John slumped down in a chair, the furthest away from everyone all he could do was replay his last conversation with Marty in his head. Her words were ringing around his head clear as day as if she were right next to him speaking them.

_You're the right man I always wanted Cole to have in his life after Patrick. You're the right man I wanted after Patrick. You're just the right man, John. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Just before she went into surgery with her life and their baby's life hanging in the balance she told him she loved him. That was the first time since her accident that she said that. Making the sign of the Cross John whispered hoarsely trying to hold back the tears that clouded his clear blue eyes. "She loves me. Still, after everything she loves me. Don't do this to me again, God. Don't take Marty like you took Caitlin. Please. She loves me."


	33. A New Life and A New Love

1

Chapter Thirty Three: A New Life and A New Love

The hours passed each taking longer than the previous hour. Friends took turn pacing the hallways family members were holding vigil outside the hospital room. Everyone was nervous mostly silent as they waited for one single word. Once or twice various staff members would come out of the room and all conversation stopped on a dime. No one would say a single word or offer them a single sign of progress. Their fluid unhurried movements gave them hope but the second they were gone it was taken away again.

"We need a crash cart!" Jolene screamed into the phone outside the operating room door before disappearing back inside.

John jumped up first knowing what that meant and Cole wasn't far behind. A neonatal nurse soon rushed by dragging a tiny medical device behind her. John's eyes were frozen on the contraption well aware his child was now brought into the world.

"I'm a father." He whispered to no one in particular tears streaming down his face. "I'm a father."

Langston sat next to a very stoic Cole who had come back to sit in a chair. He was eerily calm his eyes focused on the door his mother was behind just like John's. A silence spread over the room again the minutes quickly spreading into hours. Langston wrapped her arms around Cole offering him any minuscule comfort she could as Michael McBain appeared before all of them again. "Johnny," He said to his brother. "I need to speak with you in private."

John nodded and glanced at Cole. He then obliged by following Michael into a private room where he was relieved Marty lay sleeping in a bed. "Well?"

"Marty's fine. From what I can tell she'll make a full recovery." Michael revealed happily. "The next 24 hours are critical but I don't foresee any complications. She woke up briefly just to reiterate your previous wishes."

"What about the baby?"

"Let me bring Cole in first. I'm sure he'd like to hear the news too. I'll be right back Johnny."

John nodded nervously drumming his fingers on the metal table in front of him while keeping his gaze fixed on Marty. Quickly Michael returned with Cole and explained the situation before bringing the conversation back to the baby.

"Well?" Cole asked expectantly.

"The baby is alive." Michael explained. "However there were complications which were to be expected. We moved her into the neonatal unit. She's being monitored very closely. She's unable to breathe on her own and we have to regulate her blood levels. For now she can't have any visitors but you can go to the nursery and see her. I'll leave it up to you two to decide who gets to look in on her first."

"Go John." Cole says, "Go see your daughter." "Are you sure you don't want to see her first?"

"Nah. I can wait. I want to spend sometime with my Mom. Besides I can go see her right after you. I'm sure she's anxious to see you anyway. You're her Dad."

John nodded a beaming smile crossing his face at the word "Dad." That word used to be such a pipe dream for him one that had died with his own father. But then had resurrected for him once he met Caitlin. Once she was gone, he never thought he could be a father that he could burden a kid with himself. Everything changed for him when he met Marty and she let him into her life and her son's.

Looking at Cole he ruffled his hair affectionately and pulled him into a hug saying, "You're just as much my child as that little girl in the nursery. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life Cole."

Cole reciprocated the hug tightly squeezing the man he loved as much as his own father. "Thanks for wanting me to be a part of yours John. You'll be a great Dad. You've already been everything I could want after mine."

Sheepishly they pulled away from each other embarrassed that things got so sappy between them. And instead of hugging again they settled for pounding fits before John left the room. He saw Michael explaining everything that was going on to everyone and he smiled at how many people cared about Marty and their baby. Walking down the quiet hallway that lead him to the nursery he took a deep breath and stood behind the panel of glass searching for the incubator that held his little girl.

There in the second incubator from the right with a nurse placing a white card in the identification tag holder labeled Baby Girl McBain was his daughter. The sight of seeing her for the first time was so strong he felt all the air in his body escape him. He figured she would be small since she was a preemie but he never expected her to appear as tiny as she looked from the distance he was. As the nurse moved to check all the wires, tubes and machines she was hooked up to he got a better look at her. A mop of dark hair covered her head and suddenly a pair of clear blue eyes as wide as saucers stared back at him.

"Hi." He breathed standing so close to the glass his breath fogged up the window.

Langston walked into the doorway Marty's hospital room to see Cole holding his mother's hand gently as he talked to her. She was still asleep but he talked to her like she would wake up any minute and join in the conversation. Langston's heart broke for her boyfriend but in a small way the scene gave her peace. She was comforted by how comfortable he was around his mother and just his presence made her calm.

Walking further into the room she stood next to him and softly asked. "How is she?"

"Good," Cole says smiling. "Michael said she should wake up in a few minutes. John went to go see the baby. She's a girl."

"Congratulations big brother."

Cole glanced up at the clock in the hospital room and saw that it was way past time for Langston to go home. It was almost 3:45 in the morning. She had stayed with him all day and all night, but why? He didn't ask her to.

"You stayed all night and all day with me. Why?"

"I figured you would do the same for me. Why shouldn't I do it for you?" Langston shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's it? You just stayed here in a hospital you Langston Wilde the girl that hates hospitals just because I _might_ do this for you?"

"Okay so maybe it was more than that. Maybe I wanted to be here for you to show you that you could trust me with everything you've got Thornhart. That I'm not going to leave you," Langston whispers her cheeks flushing crimson. "That in staying here with you through all of this I could show you that you mean more to me than I can say right now. That maybe I'm falling for you."

A wide smile appeared on Cole's face and he let go of his Mom's hand. Standing up from the plastic chair he had been sitting in he faced Langston. "Are you sure that you may just be falling for me?" He questioned teasingly.

"Oh no I've created a monster! Help, help!" Langston cried in mock indignation.

"Admit it Wilde." Cole said using her last name. "You're falling for me."

Langston held her ground and didn't give in. She just stood there her arms crossed in a non verbal challenge.

Cole reached out to her with his hand pulling her flush against his body his eyes dancing with mischief and happiness. Something Langston had missed over the past 24 hours or so. He gently traced her cheek with the pad of his thumb leaving a pretty pink hue in its wake.

"I'm wearing you down Wilde. I'm wearing you down." He taunted. Before Langston could utter a syllable in protest Cole pressed his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss. It was the kind of kiss every little girl dreamed of that one kiss that made your foot pop and Langston felt her foot pop.

"God help me, but I am falling for you Thornhart." She admitted begrudgingly as she rested her forehead against his.

"Well then it looks like God's going to have to help me too. Cause I'm falling for you too, Langston hard and fast."


	34. Four Men and Four Women

1

Chapter Thirty Four: Four Men and Four Women

It was now around 6:30 in the morning and Marty had woken up from a few hours of sleep. She looked around her room glad to see that only one visitor inhabited the plastic chair by her bed. It was John who was sleepily slumping over in the chair. Looking tired and worn while wearing the same clothes for a day and a half he still managed to be absolutely handsome.

She stayed silent waiting for him to wake up before she said anything. Slowly his eyes fluttered open revealing, the intense blue depths she had come to know so well. "How long have you been here?"

"However long it was it wasn't long enough," John smiled taking her outstretched hand. "Cole finally left with Langston a couple hours ago. Neither one of us wanted you to wake up alone so I said I'd stay here with you. I know that Mike was in here earlier to talk to you but you were already asleep before either of us got back. How are you feeling now?"

"Tired." She answered honestly. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing well the last time I checked. She's a fighter like someone else I know." John mused with a roguish wink.

Marty blushed slightly as she ran her fingers delicately over John's knuckles his hand still in hers. "She must be so beautiful. I wish I could see her."

"You will. Don't worry about it. She's not going anywhere." Before John could elaborate, his cell phone began buzzing. Sighing he flipped it open to find that it was Bo calling him. "Listen I'll be back in a second. It's work."

"Go ahead and go. You've been here forever. I'll be fine on my own for a little while."

John apologized again with a chaste kiss to her lips and forehead. As he left the room he found Jessica standing outside holding Bree while Marcie stood next to her holding Tommy. Smiling at the two women he said, "I'm going to be right back. You guys keep Marty company will you?"

"Of course we will John." Jessica replied with a dismissive tone her mind already focused on her best friend. Closing the door quietly behind herself and Marcie she grinned widely at the brunette in the hospital bed glad to see her friend was okay. "How are you feeling Marty?"

"Better now that you two or four actually are here." Marty realized seeing that both Jessica and Marcie had their children with them. "I'm really happy both of you are here. It's been nice having John and Cole around of course but guys are no-substitute for girlfriends."

"Don't we know it." Jessica and Marcie chorused together as they laughed.

For the first time since waking up from her accident Marty felt comfortable in what she had previously deemed her "old life." She then realized from all the well wishes she had received she had no old life, no life before the accident and no life after. What she had was her life the same as before just with a few spots here and there that were missing. The most important things she had were John, Cole and their new baby girl. In the grand scheme of things that was all that mattered that she had them.

"Oh before Bree and I forget we have a present for the newest McBain." Jessica says. "Okay Bree go give Marty your present for the baby."

Bree nodded as Jessica placed a large fluffy snow white unicorn with a pink horn in her forehead in her arms. With a big smile the toddler handed Marty the horse. "This for baby." She said slowly. "Oh! Why thank you so much Bree. I'm sure my little girl will love it."

"Bree and I picked that up a couple weeks ago at Wyndham's. She has a unicorn just like that and insisted your little girl have one just like it."

"All right Tommy go on and show Marty what you and your Daddy picked out for your new baby cousin." Marcie urges. "Go on sweetie don't be shy."

Tommy smiled a gap-toothed grin at Marty who beamed back at him in return. He then handed her a beautiful chenille sea-green elephant who held a beautifully decorated baby album in the same color in his arms. Tracing the cover of the album with her fingers she wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much Tommy. I love it. We'll have to put lots and lots of pictures with you and your cousin inside."

"Knock, knock." Langston called from the door. Pushing it open with her hip she pulled a love struck Cole in behind her. The goofy grin on his face explained the events of the previous past few hours they shared together. "See Cole? We made it just in time. Everyone's here to see how your Mom is doing."

"That seems to be the question of the day." Marty retorted. "I'm doing pretty well and judging from the look on your face Cole you could say the same."

Crimson crept up Cole's throat. "Mom I'm really glad you're all right. I'm going to go find John. I um wanna know how the baby's doing." He told Langston brushing a kiss over her face. "I'll be right back."

"Oh that is just too cute." Marcie giggled once Cole was gone.

"I know right?" Langston said bounding over to sit next to Jessica. "Oh and before I forget I have a present for the baby too."

"Another present? She's only been born what fifteen hours? And all of you are already spoiling her rotten." Marty cried.

Langston pulled a CD out of her purse saying, "These are all the songs my Mom used to play for me when I was baby. I liked them a lot I still like them a lot. I didn't know what else to get so I just copied them for you, Dr. Saybrooke."

Marty was touched deeply by the gesture and pulled the girl into a hug. "Thank you so much Langston. My son is lucky to have such a caring and thoughtful girl like you. And you can call me Marty."

Langston nodded as she reciprocated the hug saying, "You're welcome Marty."

Outside the room John shoved his cell phone back in his pocket just as Nash and Michael both rounded the corner. Cigars with pink wrappers were in Michael's hands along with one in his mouth while Nash carried a trio of yellow daffodils Marty's favorite flower and he also had a cigar in his mouth.

"You two crazies aren't thinking of actually lighting those suckers in here are you?" John chuckled as he clapped his brother on the back.

"Us? Light cigars in a hospital hallway? Never!" Nash proclaimed before looking around the hallway. Pulling John close to him he whispered conspiratorially, "We're going to find a deserted on call room and light them in there."

John laughed shaking his head at the antics of the blonde man. Sometimes he wondered how Jessica could put up with all of his stunts. "How's the baby doing?" Nash questioned seriously. "She's doing good really good." John said smiling.

"Hey guys." Cole announced as he strode up to all of them coffee carriers in hand. After handing a cup to each of them he peered through his Mom's hospital room's window. He saw her happy and laughing surrounded by Jessica, Marcie and Langston while Tommy and Bree played in the middle of the bed.

"Look at them." The other three men turned to look at the window as they sipped their coffee and smiled.

"There's no one more beautiful." John proclaimed at the sight.

"Which one?" Michael asked with a chuckle.

"Does it really matter?" Nash questioned. A bright smile bloomed on his face as he thought of Jessica and Bree. "But just for the record the older McBain so meant my Jess." He quipped earning a laugh from the other guys.

"We're really lucky guys aren't we?" Michael said seriously his eyes focused on the lively plump red head perched on Marty's left side.

"Yeah, Mike we are." John agreed enthralled by the beautiful brunette in the middle of the hospital bed.

"I never knew life could be this good." Nash confessed his blue eyes focused on the two blondes in the room. "I've got Bree and I've got my Jess. We really are lucky."

"I've never been this happy. I wasn't even this happy with Starr. Langston's everything I could ever hope for." Cole admitted staring at the young brunette with purple streaks running through her hair.

After confessing about how lucky they all were Cole, John, Michael and Nash all continued staring at the four women who captured and enthralled their hearts. Each of those four women were as different as the men who loved them. But to those four men they were all the same beautiful, intelligent and the loves of their lives.


	35. A Time To Heal

1

Chapter Thirty Five: A Time To Heal

It had been nearly two days since Marty regained consciousness. She was in good spirits most of the time but both John and Cole knew how hard it was for her to be away from the daughter she had yet to meet. While she slept in the mornings at the urging of Michael John would go down to the nursery and take pictures of their little girl with a camera so Marty could at least feel somewhat close to her. At least until she was healthy enough to visit the NICU herself.

Marty could feel John's presence before she opened her eyes. He didn't know she was awake and she couldn't help but smile as she watched her boyfriend flip through the Glamour magazine Jessica had brought the day before.

"Find any good articles in there?" Marty giggled startling her husband.

"Oh yeah." John quipped tossing the magazine aside. "Did you know that pink is the new green this season?"

Marty smiled widely at him as she shook her head. "I did not know that. However that is very valuable information I'll keep that in mind when I go shopping."

John just chuckled as he leaned in to greet her with a kiss. Upon pulling away he asked, "I know you're tired of being asked this but how are you feeling?"

"I just can't believe how tired I still am John. You'd think after sleeping all the time I'd be ready to just get up and go."

"Just take your time, Marty. No one wants you to rush into things. Besides," John says smiling. "I brought you something that I know will brighten your day."

He took the digital camera out of his pocket and showed Marty all the pictures he had taken of their daughter. He watched as her beautiful chocolate eyes scanned the images eagerly and smiled as she smiled up at him. "She's beautiful John."

"What do all of those tubes do?" She whispered pointing at the various tubes the tiny girl was still hooked up to.

John sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember everything that Mike had explained to him when he asked. "That tube in her stomach is for fluids that's also how she gets her medication. Her lungs weren't fully developed so she needs to take steroids to encourage the growth."

He held onto Marty's hand and stroked her cheek lovingly as he continued, "And the tube in her mouth is to make her breathing easier. That last tube the one in her hand is how she's getting all her vitamins that she needs since she can't coordinate sucking and swallowing yet."

Seeing the pain on Marty's face broke John's heart as well as the tears that were streaming down her face. "This is all my fault." She sobbed. "The reason our little girl is hooked up to all these tubes is because of me."

John shook his head adamantly as he put his hands on the sides of Marty's face forcing her to look at him directly. "Listen to me lady I can blame a lot of people for a lot of different things but I can't blame you for this. I won't blame you for this and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"This isn't your fault. Babies are born premature all the time. But look at her, Marty look at her. She's strong and she's fighting to get well for you, for the amazing Mommy she knows she's got. She's already like you and she doesn't blame you for this."

"I know you're not supposed to do this." Marty whispers her voice so small and childlike. "But could you just come in here and hold me. Please John I need you to hold me."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Carefully John climbed into her hospital bed careful of the IV she was still hooked up to and wrapped her in his arms as she clung tightly to him.

"You two do know that I could get in serious trouble if anyone but me saw you like that?" Michael quipped from the doorway.

"We'll take our chances." John stated shooting "the look" at Michael.

"Well at least my favorite patient is awake now. So how are you feeling Marty?"

"I'm feeling better. I just wish I could go see my little girl who has yet to have a name." Marty mused shooting John the same look he shot Michael earlier.

John rolled his eyes saying, "We agreed that you got to pick her name if she's a girl and I got to pick if he was a boy. So you can't pin this one on me."

"Well I think I can fix your naming problem." Michael smiled. "I heard Dr. Winters say that if a certain someone is feeling up to walking she might be ready to make the journey downstairs to the nursery."

Marty's eyes went wide as she focused on Michael. "You mean I can go see my little girl?" The excitement in her voice and on her face was completely palpable as she clung to John's hand tightly hoping Michael was serious.

"I think it's time Mommy and daughter do some bonding. Besides I'm sure my niece is tired of staring at my brother's ugly mug all this time anyway. You're pretty face would be a welcome sight I'm sure."

"If I didn't have to go down to the nursery I might just take you outside for that little jab." John retorted as he and Michael shared a laugh.

"All right well I'll go get a wheel chair and then you guys can go ahead downstairs."

"Thank you so much Michael. I feel like I've been waiting to see her since forever." Marty admitted smiling.

"Anytime Marty anytime."


	36. Mommy, Daddy and Daughter

1

Chapter Thirty Six: Mommy, Daddy and Daughter

Marty had become unusually quiet as John pushed her in the wheel chair toward the hallway that would take them to the nursery. Michael had brought the wheel chair into the room a few seconds after saying he would and both he and John had helped Marty ease into the chair.

John had noticed her quiet demeanor as soon as she sat down. She had engaged both him and Mike in eager chatter and excitement about seeing their little girl and now she would barely acknowledge his attempts at small talk.

Stopping the chair a few feet from the nursery he moved to crouch in front of her demanding softly, "Hey Lady you wanna tell me what's wrong? Why you clammed up on me all of the sudden?"

"This is so stupid." Marty confessed. "I'm nervous. I'm actually nervous about seeing my own daughter."

John smiled and shook his head. "If this is what you look like when you're nervous. You should have seen me when I went in there for the first time. I was a wreck. I was nervous about seeing her too."

"This should be a piece of cake for you though. You're the pro." He quipped lightening the mood. Marty just giggled saying, "I wish having one child prepared you for another but I don't think it does. We're both going to be new at this."

"Then we'll figure it out together."

"I'd like that." She whispered as they shared a sweet kiss before John wheeled her into the nursery.

As John wheeled Marty in, they were greeted by a young female nurse who seemed to be familiar with John. "John, it's good to see you again. This must be the lovely Marty we've all heard so much about down here." She said smiling. "He talks about you to your little girl all the time. It's so cute."

Marty glanced up at John who shyly looked down at his feet and was blushing profusely. Offering the young nurse a polite smile she mused, "I'm sure it's very cute."

"Well I'll leave you two to your little girl. We're all very anxious on hearing the name you've picked out for such a beautiful baby. We heard you get to do the honors Mommy."

"I do. And we'll let you know as soon as we've decided. Thank you for keeping John and the baby company when I couldn't . . . " Marty stopped realizing she didn't know the pretty chestnut haired woman's name. "It's Sarah." She supplied smiling. "My name is Sarah and believe me it's been a pleasure. John's so quiet you don't notice he's here half the time unless he's talking about you. When he's talking about you or your son to the baby, he just can't stop."

"Really?" Marty questioned intrigued as she looked up at John with an arched brow.

"Don't worry lady. Everything I've told our little girl all the good stuff. When she's older, we'll get into the other stuff." John mused as his charming smile graced his face.

Sarah the nurse excused herself as John wheeled Marty over to the incubator which was still marked Baby Girl McBain. Inside that incubator was the most beautiful little girl Marty ever laid eyes on. Peeking out from her standard soft pink cap was a mop of full dark brown hair that curled on the edges and now staring into Marty's big chocolate eyes were a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes as wide as saucers.

"My God John she's even more beautiful than I thought. Even in the pictures she's not this pretty." Marty gasped her fingers gingerly covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. That's what everybody tells me whenever I'm down here. But you know for as beautiful as she is she still needs a name. And there's already a Molly, a Tess and a Beth in here," John says. "And they're giving our little one a hard time since she doesn't have a name. So whaddya say we give her one Mom?"

Marty nodded as she gingerly placed her fingers in the incubator, touching her daughter's tiny hand whose skin was only as soft as a baby's could be. Her aquamarine eyes stared up at Marty in wonderment and she spoke so softly John wasn't sure he heard her. "Ella. Ella Sofia."

"Ella? Is that what you want to name her?" John questioned. Marty nodded her head eagerly and spoke louder this time. "Ella Sofia McBain."

"It's perfect; perfect for our little girl."


	37. The End

1

Chapter Thirty Seven: The End

And just like that with one accident on an icy road three days before Christmas life changed for John McBain, Marty Saybrooke, her son Cole and their unborn baby. From that accident Marty had woken up with no memory of the love she shared with John or the child they had created from that love. Slowly but surely she remembered somethings but not everything. John told her what she couldn't remember about Cole and Todd and even Spencer, which had lead to Marty giving birth under the darkest of circumstances.

However the strong-willed woman pulled through just like John and Cole knew she would. It was now four weeks after the birth of their little girl Ella Sofia and after an additional two week period in the hospital both mother and baby had been released without any complications. Surrounded by family and friends they were very happy to go home to the apartment.

During that two-week additional stay Marty had agreed to a voluntary CAT scan to see if she would be able to recover any more memories. The doctors informed her that the concussion she suffered from the accident had been so severe it was unlikely she would ever recover those memories. Although the news was bittersweet, Marty was happy to start the life she was meant to have with her daughter, her son and the man she loved.

Everything was finally falling into place for two people in Marty and John that had both lost the loves of their lives in Caitlin and Patrick respectively. They shared in each other a love they thought they had lost long ago and in Ella Sofia a chance at children they thought had past them by. Also everything fell into place for Cole who had found in John something he thought he lost when he lost his father. He had found in the stoic sometimes brooding detective a man he could count on, a confidant and a friend and in his little sister he found the sibling he had always longed for.

"Cole!" Marty yelled knocking loudly on his bedroom door. "Hurry up sweetheart you can't be late for your own sister's christening!"

She backed away from the door when she heard the knob turns and then it opened moments later. Cole walked out of his room just as he finished tying the Windsor knot in his blue tie saying, "Chill Mom we're not going to be late. See? I'm all ready to go."

"You would have been ready at least 15 minutes ago if you had gotten dressed when I told you to. Instead you spent all that time talking to Langston."

"I wasn't talking to Langston." Cole proclaimed but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

A knowing smile passed on Marty's full petal like lips as she shook her head. "Sure you weren't."

"Is everyone ready?" John asked holding Ella Sofia on his hip.

"We are now." Marty replied. "No thanks to Mr.-I-Can't-Get-Off-The-Phone-With-My-Girlfriend over here."

John smiled at Cole who just continued to get redder with embarrassment. "You're going to see Langston in about 20 minutes at the church. What could you two possibly have to talk about now? Don't you see her enough at school anyway?"

"Don't you see enough of Mom here and then at the police station too, John?" Cole countered smartly.

"You've got me there kiddo." John admitted.

"Okay I've got everything now." Marty announced walking back into the room with her purse and a diaper bag.

With that the family piled into the silver SUV they had invested in shortly after the newest addition was born and headed to St. Timothy's Cathedral where she would be christened. Marty carefully removed the little girl from her car seat beaming at her as she wriggled about in her long christening gown. Cradling her gently in her arms she looked ever the proud mother along side John the proud father as they walked inside the church.

Walking up to the basin of Holy water, the proud parents were flanked by Jessica Buchanan-Brennan whom Marty had chosen as Godmother and Bo Buchanan who John chose as Godfather.

In the front pew of the church Cole sat along side Langston of course. Next to them sat Michael and Marcie who had an obedient Tommy in her lap and next to them sat fresh from flying in from Atlantic City a very proud Grandmother in Eve McBain.

Behind them sat Nash who held a beautiful looking Bree in his arms while Nora and Matthew sat next to him. On the other side of the church sat Vicki Davidson along with Clint Buchanan and behind them sat Natalie and Evan both honored to have been asked to attend such an important event in the family's life.

As Father O'Connell announced to everyone why they were all there and spoke of the blessed event they were all witnessing John looked down at the slowly stilling bundle in his arms. There was no denying his daughter was beautiful. Even at just a month old she had a full head of curly dark-brown hair eyes that were as wide as saucers were a clear crystal aquamarine blue much like someone else's. Her chubby cheeks were always rosy while a big smile never failed or faltered from her face, which she undoubtedly got from her Mommy.

"As your daughter's parents John and Marty you have asked that she be baptized. In doing so you are accepting the responsibilities of teaching her the practices of the faith. It will be your duty to raise her to live by God's commandments as Christ taught us." Father O'Connell recited. "Teach her to love God and all of our neighbors. Do you both clearly understand what I'm asking you to do?"

"Yes we do." John and Marty said simultaneously looking upon their daughter with all the love in the world.

Smiling at the loving parents the Father then turned to Jessica and Bo saying, "Godparents are you ready and willing to help John and Marty fulfill their duties as Catholic parents?"

"We are." They both answered proudly.

"Great." Father O'Connell proclaimed smiling. Turning to the beautiful little girl in John's arms, he smiled at her speaking softly as if not to startle her. "Ella Sofia the Catholic community welcomes you with great joy and now in His name I am going to claim you for Christ your Savior. And I'm going to do that by making the sign of the Cross on your forehead like I did your Mommy."

Ella Sofia's blue eyes focused in awe on her Mommy as Father O'Connell gently made the sign of the Cross on Marty's forehead. He then dipped his thumb into the basin of Holy water and made the sign of the Cross on Ella Sofia's forehead smiling as she wriggled a little in John's arms. Transferring her into his other arm John dipped his thumb into the basin and gently made the sign on his daughter's forehead.

Marty then did the same as she smiled proudly at her daughter. Ella Sofia giggled quietly when she felt the cool water touch a few curls of her dark-brown hair that rested on her forehead. Then the Father turned to Bo and Jessica presenting the smaller basin of Holy water to her first and she placed the sign on Ella Sofia's forehead proudly as did Bo right after his niece.

"Is it your wish that Ella Sofia be baptized in the faith of the church?" Father O'Connell questioned. "Yeah, yeah it is." John whispered while Marty could only nod as she wiped tears from her eyes at the beautiful ceremony.

With a smile he turned to the baby in John's arms while making the sign of the Cross in front of her, "I baptize you Ella Sofia McBain in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Amen." John and Marty recited along with Jessica and Bo.

"That was such a beautiful ceremony." Eve whispered as the water works started flowing. Vicki walked up to the elder woman who was in the same state she was in. And handed her the other handkerchief she always kept with her. Eve graciously accepted the handkerchief and the two grandmothers then sobbed happily together in the first pew.

"You did so good up there Ella Sofia. Yes, you did." John told his daughter as he bounced her on his hip. Ella Sofia looked up at her Daddy as she played with his tie a wide toothless smile gracing her chubby face. It amazed John how much she looked like Marty when she smiled.

Inside the pocket of John's charcoal suit was a black box that felt like it would burn a hole through his pocket if he didn't give it to Marty soon. Carefully he fished it out while managing to hold Ella Sofia at the same time. Smiling at her he said, "Okay baby Daddy needs you to help him do something really special for Mommy okay?"

"Daddy needs you to hold this box for him? Can you do that?" She quickly snatched the box from John and giggled happily as she shook it before putting it in her mouth nibbling on a corner. Shaking his head he wiped off his daughter's spit and kept the box in his hand as he walked over to Marty who was talking to Nash.

"Hey Brennan can I borrow this beautiful lady for a second." John asked. "Besides I think yours is looking for you."

"Say no more McBain, Marty's all yours." Nash mused and in a flash he was gone appearing by Jessica's side within seconds.

"Boy John you really know how to clear a room don't you?" Marty teased.

"Can we go sit down somewhere?"

"Sure we can."

They sat in the back of the church as John placed Ella Sofia in his lap she snatched the box from him again. And again she put it in her mouth. Marty giggled as she took the box from her saying firmly, "No Ella Sofia we don't put things in our mouths."

"Remember La La only food goes in our mouths, just food." As she said this the box fell into her lap and opened revealing to her a beautiful simple elegant three karat Princess cut diamond ring set in sterling silver. Her large chocolate eyes became wide as she looked up at John and then down again at the ring. "That's definitely not food." She whispered shocked.

"No, I don't think it's food either." John quipped smiling. His face however became serious as he took the ring out of the box. "I'm not one for words and I'm sure you know that by now." Sighing he regrouped and started over. "I never thought I would ever reach this point in my life. Where I would have a woman, I love as much as you and a baby of my own. With you I have both and then some. So how about I make an honest woman out of you? Marty Saybrooke will you marry me?"

Marty couldn't actually believe that this was happening to her to them. She had everything she thought she lost and would never have again after Patrick died. And with a sob-ridden nod she accepted John's proposal. Carefully he sild the beautiful ring onto her shaking ring finger.

"Yes, John McBain I'll marry you." She whispered once she regained her composure.

The happy couple sealed the deal with a kiss and soon everyone was not just celebrating a christening but an engagement also.

_I would love to continue this story but suffice it to say it has run it's course. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. It's been fun and I hope you enjoyed the journey of John and Marty._

_Requests for a sequel or even a future fic will be seriously considered. Just drop me a line in your review or pm me at so much for reading._


End file.
